The Pain of the Love Goddess's Daughter
by Lakrahe
Summary: In college, Beckendorf's feelings for Silena are starting to fade away. What should the Love Goddess's daughter do? Read as these two demigods find a way back to each other against all odds of love has to offer.
1. Strange Feeling

Hi Guys, this is my first PJ&O fanfic. I chose SILENDROF because I can best relate to their relationship but I am not dead. Anyway I made some twists of my own. Silena&Beckendorf both survived the 2nd Olympian War so I have a lot of explaining to do inside the story. Remember _Italics are flashbacks._

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON it belongs to RICK. ETC.

PLS REVIEW & ETC. :)

~LAKRAHE

* * *

The Pain of the Love Goddess's Daughter

CHP1. STRANGE FEELING.

I got a strange feeling and I don't like it. But I have to know what's happening. "Silena" My close friend Clarisse tried to calm me down. For a daughter of Ares, she can be gentle if she wants but that didn't help as much. "…If you think something's wrong, go talk to him girl." Usually, in this bad situation of love relationships, Clarisse would hit something or growl. In other words this could piss her and believe me she scares me more than anything so far.

My hands are trembling and my heart in pumping so fast and so hard. I think I am hyperventilating. More to that, I wanna scream so loud, hoping that it would take this feeling away. I want to see Charlie, my boyfriend.

"You'd better to talk to him" Clarisse is the daughter of a War God and I'm the daughter of the Goddess of Love, it is weird hearing her advising me like this. Ironic I tell you.

"I'm afraid" I finally said. I don't know what to expect. Charlie isn't as active to me as he usually is. He used to text me at least once a day to tell me he is okay or what, and every night he calls me so that our voices are the last things we will hear before we sleep. But recently, he hasn't called or texted me and I'm starting to doubt. It has been five days, yes, I've texted and called him but he replies as if he is in a hurry. It is SO not like him.

"..but I want to" I stammered. Clarisse just nodded.

Clarisse rubbed my back. "We'll take care of it" she said, assuring it but my hands are still trembling.

I wish I could see Charlie but I couldn't, he is in college. I know that being in college means being super busy but he could at least update me. Apparently, texting for us demigods(child of a God and a human) is really bad. Doing that is like giving away a public announcement except that it is your doom. So, I can say Charlie might not text me because it could put him in great danger since he is not in camp. No magical borders to protect him. However, Charlie is smart; he Irish-messages me in times of hard situations but he is not even doing that.

I am missing Charlie so terribly. "Hi Silena" another girl came in.

"Hi Annabeth" I managed a smile while Clarisse just looked at her.

"I made you some hot chocolate" She placed the mug on the table in front of me. Chocolate makes me feel better in times of depression but how did she know that I am depressed?

I gave her a confused look. Being smart, Annabeth read my expression like she had telepathic powers. "Charlie?" She said his name as if he was the problem and he is.

"Yep" I respond while looking at Clarisse.

"Help her talk to him" Clarisse somehow 'BEGGED' said to Annabeth with no emotion. The War God's children usually have big ego and are prideful so I was surprised Clarrise asked help especially it is for me and not for herself.

"I'll tell Percy." Annabeth gave a sympathetic look. " We will go by tomorrow"

Percy is Annabeth's boyfriend. She is so lucky, both of them are. I wish for both of them to stay that way forever. It leads me to ask myself, will Charlie and I be like them forever? Charlie and I became a couple a year and a few months before Percy and Annabeth became one.

"Tell me what?" Percy came in and gave a kiss on Annabeth's forehead, seeing that made my heart ache a little. It reminds me of how sweet me and Charlie are_. _

_Before the battle of the Labyrinth, Charlie came to me shyly and said with full of concern_ _"Be careful."_

"_I will" I blushed. "you too"_

_Before he turned back to his siblings, I caught him turned a little pink on his cheeks. Surely he was blushing, that made me feel a little happier not to mention this could be the last time I might see or hear from him. I sighed._

_I turned to my siblings who were waiting for my command until, "So a Hephaetus child" interrupted me and__ made a sound like a cat is throwing up hair balls._

"_Hey Dawn" I called her out bravely. "I'm still not agreeing about this initiation thing."_

"_Silena" She sighed heavily. __We are just the cupids in this camp. Our mother for example, she even has broken the hearts of our fathers. One after another." Her attitude has surely made me boil. She is really getting into my nerves. Talking about our mother in a time of battle is so not a good time. But to be honest, she is right but I am not going to give in. Maybe she is just toying with my mind trying to encourage me to break Charlie's heart. Dawn has the ability to charmspeak though so I might lose in this fight._

"_No, Aphrodite loved our fathers." I had nothing else to add._

_Dawn laughed and walked away, probably satisfied on how she annoyed me. Then I was practically alone with a crowd of busy armored-people. While watching Dawn disappear in the crowd, I was clutching my hands. The way she talked about our mother was really inappropriate. She may have her point back there but Gods, they are immortal and oh, I don't know._

"_Among all Aphrodite children…I find you the most different" A voice said behind me._

"_Charlie?" I said seeing him there._

"_I thought you were on your positions?" I feel my heart is starting to beat faster. I have to lift my head to see his face. He was smiling shyly which made me laugh even we will be facing our doom._

"_I just want to" He came near to me and kissed my forehead. I was dazed for the first few seconds trying to process what just happened. Even though it was just only on the forehead I felt adrenaline rush making my stomach felt like being attacked by butterflies. I feel happy. Very happy. "Just to be sure." He made a small laugh which was cute._

"_BECKENDORF!" Jake shouted for his aid. "Something's wrong with the trap."_

"_See ya" he waved awkwardly and ran to their position._

"We will go see Beckendorf" Annabeth told Percy.

"For Silena?" Percy said dumly. Of course for me, who else would want to see Charlie so badly? "Okay we'll talk to Chiron" He told me and asked Annabeth's hand so he could have a companion with him. With that, Annabeth and Percy went out which leaves me and Clarisse.

"Girl, just have faith. Trust your Mother, I know a demigod like you could work this out. This is your specialty" Clarisse said as if I was a glass, ready to break.

"You are right" I stood up. "I need to be alone for a moment." Clarisse just nodded and we went outside.

"Just do not do anything stupid" She gave me a scary look which made me sadder than scarier.

"Ok" I replied and walked off to the Pegasus stables. While walking, I saw the armory where Charlie used to work on his projects. Sometimes, I used the reason of wanting to go to the Pegasus stables just to see or peek on Charlie. Some of the campers, especially the ones on Cabin 9, noticed me frequently coming to the armory.

_In the armory, most of the campers in Cabin 9 with their head counselor, Charlie, spend a lot of the in this area. Lot of the Aphrodite's children would find this gross but I think it is cool. I could see Charlie using an electric drill on a celestial bronze._

"_Hi guys" I smiled at the Cabin 9 people. "I made some juice. Maybe your thristy." I brought in the jug that the Apollo Cabin helped me made._

"_Are you here for us or for Charlie?" Jake teased me. He made a clear emphasis on his name. Normally, only I call him Charlie and the other campers call him by his last name. I took a glimpse if Charlie might have heard that but he continue working on his metal. On the other hand his other siblings stopped working. "Ohh I know where this is going." He said as he gave a signal to his other siblings and they started pushing me towards Charlie._

_Right now, I was insanely blushing. I want to pull away but the children of Hephaetus are strong and buff more alike with the children of Ares but Cabin 9, they are machine-lovers._

"_Beckendorf!" Jake got the electric drill from him. "Someone came to visit you" He smiled at the both of us. "Come one everyone! give them some room." Jake said as he clapped his hand sending everyone out._

"_Hi Charlie!" I smiled though I could feel the blush spreading._

"_Silena" He scratched his head. "What brings you here?"_

"_I thought you want juice?" I smiled hoping he won't think about my real reason coming here."I mean you all want juice, right?" I grin hoping he'll buy it._

_He started getting little pieces of metal and a screwdriver. I was watching him but his huge buff arms are covering what he is making. After a while, he crouched like he is getting something underneath the work table. I didn't bother look under. This silent is getting uncomfortable. "Hey Cha–"_

"_Look, I made you this." He opened his palms and it relieved a necklace with a dove as a pendant. "I don't exactly know what you want as a pendant but since you are Aphrodite's daughter, why not her symbol?"_

_Wow that was the longest sentence I heard from Charlie for years! Wait. Did he just did that in 5 seconds? MY FACE WAS LIKE WHAT THE? At the same time OMG he does have feelings for me! YEHEY!_

We were teased that we both deny our mutual feelings for each other but in the end we got together. Having a relationship with a person you truly love is the most amazing thing in the world, especially to a demigod, since our lives are shorter than most mortals. We battle our lives out, literally.

But in the case of being Aphrodite's daughter it is an honor experiencing a happy love life. Sadly, I am having a feeling it is starting to fade away. Fortunately, for being Aphrodite as my mother, I get a hint of who loves whom, even who loves me. That's why I don't like the natural initiation of the Cabin 10 of breaking hearts of some people, because I love Charlie. Even I get a feeling of doubt on Charlie, I still find that I am still for him. It is hard to explain but if you are a kid of Aphrodite you'll surely understand.

I reached the Pegasus stables and seeing only Porkpie. Percy told me that's the name he wanted to be called, okay. "Hi Porkpie" I greeted and the Pegasus neighed in response. "I see your friends are out flying." I moved in closer to opened the stable doors.

"Mind if I take a few rounds?" I smiled at the winged-horse. In response, Porkpie smelled my hand with affection. After that I hopped on the Pegasus and we flew into the blue skies. Riding the Pegasus has been one thing I can brag about in camp because, I am the best at it. I teach the other campers how to ride on them too, even Charlie.

"_Be careful!" I said in a higher pitch as the Pegasus tried to struggle against Charlie riding it._

_"Hey!" Charlie grabbed on the Pegasus's neck "Calm down!"_

_Instead concentrating on the wild winged-horse, I was looking at Charlie. His face was funny not because he inherited the looks of his father. No. He is holding unto the Pegasus like he had the phobia of falling. A tough guy being scared that kind of funny. I was laughing and giggling at him. Good thing Charlie was my only student for now._

_"Silena" He yelped. "Help."_

_I stopped laughing but I was smiling because he was kinda cute needing my help. "Now. now." I said gently to the Pegasus. Suddenly, he stopped struggling and Charlie slid off his back._

_"I'm not riding them." He said catching his breath._

_"Why not?" I made a puppy-eyed look._

_"I-it's be-because" Charlie had a rough time saying the words like he was embarrassed or something. "I-it al-most killed me" Honestly, he said the last two words pathetically, I giggled. He was silent as I giggled so I thought he might have gotten angry. I stopped because I became a little guilty about making him feel embarrassed but he laughed as soon as I stopped. The sound of his laughter was so happy, we laughed together._

I was so badly thinking about Charlie I didn't notice where we are heading. There were storm clouds on our way and just on time a lightning struck. Me and Porkpie were so illuminated our eyes were almost burning. Even my skin was hot. Porkpie must have lost concentration and we're both now falling in the air.

"PORKPIEEE!"

* * *

REVIEW& you like it!

NEXT: chp2. MATTERED TO ME

~Lakrahe


	2. Matter to Me

I do not own PJ&O! review,subscribe&alert please ! thanks :) ~Lakrahe

* * *

CHP2. MATTER TO ME.

"POOOORKPIE!" I screamed again. The cold wind was giving me a difficult time concentrating or breathing. Our speed wasn't even dropping a bit. I hold tight unto Porkpie who was not moving. PARALYZED? No, he's unconscious. MY GODS! This can never be good. The pressure was hitting my face painfully and I'm starting to feel dizzy. Suddenly, my grasp is loosening and I can't keep my eyes open. "No!" I cried but I seem to choke it out.

Why is it all black in here? Where am I? There's no sound—ev-very-where then I see Charlie. He was wearing a checkered polo shirt which was unbuttoned with a white shirt inside. He had jeans and sneakers on. This kind of outfit was not his style before I tried helping him out. You see, demigods don't care how they dress or look because in the end monsters can always destroy what we wear. In the case of Charlie, before we became a couple, he prefers wearing some baggy and dull because he always gets to clean himself after working on a mechanical project or something alike. He does not need to wear such great clothes. Our hard work, being demigods, just to look pleasant will only be worth it in fight, mess or monster-free areas.

_"Charlie!" I called him in my sweet voice._

_"Hmm?" He smiled at me while twisting the screw driver on a trap he is assembling. "You miss me, my angel?" Charlie said in a flirty way. He focused now on the trap but he was still smiling._

_"Of course." I giggled as I came closer to him. "I got you something!"_

_He dropped the screwdriver and gave his full attention to me. "You don't have to do that, you know."_

_"I don't mind." I smiled holding up a paper bag labeled, 'Gucci'. "Anyway, I can't stop looking at this! I bet it will look hot on you." I handed him the paper bag but returned it._

_"You're too much" He gave a toothy grin while I gave a laugh. "All this change will be in vain." Charlie sighed while his expression made me sad. He knew that being Hephaestus's son has nowhere to going hot. I know myself that Charlie has gone a lot of discrimination before he got to camp. That's why he has no intentions of getting attention from others but since he has a great talent in crafting things, that's unavoidable. Before reaching here, Charlie once told me that even his own mother criticizes him which was weird. He can not take the pressure of the surroundings he has been. But now, being in Camp Half-Blood is the happiest place for him because of us, certainly. We accepted him not only because of his talent and I love him beyond that._

_"No, just accept it."I placed the paper bag on his work table. "I'll be sad, if you don't take it or wear it." I gave my most powerful puppy-dog-eyes._

_"Come on, Silena." He made an obvious frown but I continued. "I am powerless against those type of eyes." He said and then he laughed. "Okay, I'll wear it when we I'm with you because I know that when I'm with you I'm safe and no one can make this change go to waste."_

_"Yes!" I said victoriously and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Thank you, Silena." He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'll definitely wear this. For you, I'll do anything. I'll face anything." He smiled and kissed me._

I walked closer to Charlie. "Charlie?" I gave a small smile. I was happy to see him but I felt worried. Charlie smiled back but his eyes are showing concern. More like worried and sadness.

"Is there something wrong?" I'm starting to feel pain in my stomach.

"I'm sorry" Charlie held my shoulders. His touch was soft even he is used to doing mechanical stuff at camp which requires hard grip. "I regret everything I've said." He started to cry. His eyes were difficult to look at because of the tears. I hate seeing Charlie cry. I don't even know why is he crying.

"Silena" He rested his forehead on mine. This time his cry was louder. He let it all out. "I am so stupid!"

I was stunned. I do not even know what to say. What was his fault? Why is he regretting? I felt sorry for Charlie. I tried to say something like, 'it's alright. What's the problem?' but nothing came out from my mouth. Tears were starting to form in my eyes too as Charlie hugged me. This kind of hug was warm, very heartwarming like I want to comfort him.

He breakaway from the hug and kissed me. While kissing me, his tears were making my face wet but I don't care. He was missing me like he did a mistake—a big mistake in his life. And it's like I have proven something to him like, 'I told you so.'

Charlie hugged me again while kissing and it became very passionate. I could feel the heat rising in my body. "I love you, Silena" He mumbled while his lips were still touching mine.

"I love you, Charlie" I mumbled.

"SILENA!" I felt a shake and I realized… "What happened?" I saw Annabeth studying me.

"Was it all a dream?" I felt my eyes and yes, I did cry. "I should be asking what happened."

Annabeth explained to me that Tyson and his Cyclopes friends rescued me and Porkpie from the sea. Good thing we didn't go that far from camp. I noticed that my clothes had burnt marks, probably because of the lightning. At least we were okay.

"How long did I passed out?"

"About 3 hours"

So all that was just a dream? OMG. I should've known. But how come it felt so real—very real. I think this is the advantage of being a Goddess of Love's daughter, don't you think? This might tell me that Charlie does love me and our relationship can be saved. I hope so and I need faith too.

Annabeth got me some clothes from my cabin and a cup of hot coco. Percy also got inside the infirmary to tell me about their talk with Chiron. He told us that Chiron is allowing us to leave at noon only. That was okay with me as long as I get to bring Annabeth and Percy along.

"Clarisse. Would she go?"

"I guess not. I heard she has been given a secret quest." Annabeth answered.

"Then it'll be us three" I stated. I got went back to my cabin to gather some of my things, so Annabth and Percy could go back to their own duties.

Before reaching my Cabin most of the campers I passed by waved hi to me. Most of them are asking how's Charlie. I couldn't answer them because I have no idea and I have no intentions of telling them about our shaky relationship.

"Silena." Travis Stoll called me. "How's Beckendorf?" He elbowed me.

"Just fine." I grinned at him so he won't notice my sadness. I really want to say to him, 'I DO NOT KNOW BECAUSE SOMETHING'S FREAKING WRONG WITH HIM!' but I could not. Charlie does not want to attract a lot of attention especially if it is about personal stuff and rumors.

_"Charles Beckendorf!" I reprimanded him. "I told you to meet me there by the canoe lake 3 hours ago!" We were at the middle of the U-shaped arranged Cabins where the camp fire is. I was mad at Charlie because he told me to teach me how to ride a canoe and he didn't show up._

_"I was working on the Dragon." He stated making his voice as calm and as stern as possible. Some of the campers were looking at us but I do not care. He made me wait which was rude. I rolled my eyes at him like that Dragon is more important than me. "Silena, I need to fix the Dragon." He explained that it could guard the Camp and be helpful at war._

_"But you could always fix it after you teach me how to ride a canoe" I was almost shouting at him. Some of my siblings were gathering at the porch of our Cabin, some of them snickering. Making me guess like they want us to argue more. My head was aching. I want Charlie to feel my pain that a human has feelings and a machine doesn't get impatient. "Oh, go to your Dragon." I ran to the beach shoreline to get my feelings intact._

_Charlie, he and his machines. No wonder Hephaestus didn't get any true love because he spend all his time to machines. Not because he has a...a something appearance. He does not socialize. I may be wrong but at least I may have a point. Charlie sometimes cares more on his inventions or the things that are crafted than people or LIVING THINGS with emotions._

_"Hey"_

_I turned my back and saw him. Before I get to speak, he made his speech._

_"I'm sorry for not coming earlier. I know I made a promise and I should not have broken it." He sat beside me. "You know Silena," I looked at him but his eyes were at the ocean. "I do not want us to fight." He continued._

_"But you made me angry" I said with a whimper._

_"Yes, but it's embarrassing especially to your siblings." I remembered how they look at us from a while ago. "You see, Silena, me being Hephaestus's child and you being Aphrodite's child...don't you think it's weird for us to fall for each other?"_

_"I don't find it weird at all." I said and he held my hand as our eyes meet._

_"Good" He smiled. "Your siblings, some of them. I'm aware they don't want us-together."_

_Charlie knows about the initiation of being in Cabin 10._

_He held my hand tighter, bringing it closer to his chest. "You matter to me so much and I don't want a silly argument to stop our love for each other. You matter to me more than the Dragon okay?" He kissed the side of my forehead. I just giggled. Maybe I was wrong. I smiled inside my head._

_"Finally, you forgive me?" He gave a toothy grin._

_"Of course!" I placed my head on his chest. "And I won't let even my siblings get in the way too." I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. Just in time, it was sunset and we watched it together with Charlie hugging me with his buff arms. I never felt this secured in my life._

* * *

That's it for now. hope you have enjoyed!

Next: OUT OF THE BLUE

~Lakrahe


	3. Out of the Blue

I do not own PJ&O. Reviews are appreciated ;)

~Lakrahe

* * *

CHP3. OUT OF THE BLUE.

I returned to the Cabin and grabbed my clothes, first aid kit, credit card, wallet, make-up kit and a picture of Charlie and me. I shoved them easily in my sling bag, but I paused as I held the photo in my hands. Taking a closer look, I reminisced our moments together. On the photo, I was happily smiling while Charlie was smiling at me. The photo made me laugh. Why Charlie didn't look at the camera?

"_Come on, Clarisse!" Annabeth begged._

"_Alright." Clarisse sneered as she takes the camera from Annabeth. She took couple of steps backward and focused the camera on us. "Say _χαμογελώ!_" And Clarisse took a photo of us behind the empire state building._

_After the war, we took some photos making it souvenirs. Not only that we have to help clean up the city, well, at the empire state building, actually._

_I was practically grabbing some debris on the road when, "You need help with that?" someone asked. Hearing his voice made me smile, "Sure!" I answered. Seeing him alive, I have nothing more to ask from the Gods._

"_I'm glad we're alive." Charlie grabbed some of the debris. "Especially you."_

_I didn't get to see his face as he said those words. "I'm happy too." I threw the debris off the road and wiped the sweat rolling down my forehead. "The fates must have loved us." I smiled at my joke._

"_This is no joke." He was serious but smiling. "They want us to spend more time together because they knew we love each other." His reason made me clutch the pendant of the necklace he gave me._

"_HEY!" Annabeth called us. "I'll take a picture, okay?"_

_Charlie hesitated because he was a shy guy. "Come on, Charlie." I pulled him to where Annabeth can take a photo of us. "This will be our first photo together."_

"_Okay." He said as Annabeth takes the shot._

"_Beckendorf!" Annabeth laughed. "You didn't look at the camera." She said in between laughs as she shows us the photo. Charlie was smiling but he was look at me. I giggled at the photo with delight. Charlie apologized at us but Annabeth said it was cute._

"_I'm going to make a hard copy of this." Annabeth promised and made the photo worth keeping._

"Charlie." I talked to the photo. I sounded stupid but I don't care, and I was sad. "What's happening to you? Please contact me. I'm worried." Another feeling of nervousness and sadness came into me. Why is Charlie doing this to me? My heart sank.

I sat on my bed and sighed. Someone walked inside the Cabin. I didn't bother to look I was just laying on bed with the photo covering my face.

"Hey, I heard you're going to see Beckendorf." Dawn said. It's a surprise I didn't find any sarcasm or cruelty in her words. However, I didn't give her a response. She sat on my bed and slowly took the photo from my hands. "It's weird that he's not contacting you."

"You don't say." I rolled away from her direction. Dawn is a snob but why she's talking to me?

"Silena, I'm serious." She warned. "There's something wrong with him. I had a dream."

When I heard the word 'dream', I got up and faced her. "What is it?" My curiosity is like Pandora's now. I want to know what, why, how. Even if the information I'm going to retrieve will hurt me, I still want to know.

"Please tell me." I said firmly trying to avoid fear in my words.

"Beckendorf…" She started. "His feelings for you…" She paused. "…are fading."

I felt my heart ache for a second. My eyes weren't focusing on anything. I was looking everywhere. The information was piercing me like a sword; I clutched my bed sheets.

I got a feeling this day would come but I'm still not sure if I believed Dawn's words. First of all, Charlie didn't say it himself but would he even do this?

"A-are you sure?" I finally said trying to get myself together. She started to say something but I interrupted her.

"It's okay." I said with a small smile. "I'll find out tomorrow."

Dawn nodded in approval and left me. I lay on my bed and drifted to sleep. The next day, I got up early and did my daily routine. I took a shower, ate breakfast with my siblings, took care of some chores and some other things a normal Aphrodite girl does.

At noon, I met up with Percy and Annabeth by the Big House. Annabeth was in her Camp shirt and jeans while Percy was in a blue shirt and jeans. Don't ask what I'm wearing.

Our trip to Charlie's apartment was rather quiet, because I had the allotted time of thinking about what have Dawn said yesterday. Could she be right? I didn't want to answer my own question, until I get to ask Charlie himself.

It was a relief that Charlie's apartment was close to Percy's: finding him would be less difficult.

"Don't worry, Silena." Percy noticed my silence. I smiled to assure him I'll be fine. "I promise." He tried to put my hopes up. "Charlie has just, um, you know–"

"Everything will be fine." Annabeth saved him from embarrassment.

I thanked them and I was silent again. In no time, we reached Charlie's apartment. Percy went outside first, followed by Annabeth then me.

Annabeth and Percy went inside the building to find him while I waited outside the building. While waiting for them, I was thinking of what things to say to Charlie. But first, what kind of reaction should I show. I had a lot of things and thoughts going inside my head.

I remembered the time he asked me out on the Summer Fireworks – the most romantic event.

_After all that mishap we have been through, it's a good thing we were alive. Charlie is saved from being eaten by the giant ancient ants, Myrmekes. We reactivate the once a legend—Bronze Dragon, protector of the camp 15 years ago. I studied the frozen Bronze Dragon and said to Charlie, complimenting on his bravery. "Charlie, that was the bravest thing I ever saw – you jumping on that Dragon._

"_Um… yeah. So…will you go to the fireworks with me?" He said with difficulty but he manages to say something not stupid._

_I was so happy. Finally, Charles Beckendorf has asked me out! "Of Course, you big dummy! I thought you never asked!" I smiled at him._

_Charlie gave a smile back and we started walking back to the other, holding hands._

"Silena." I heard a familiar voice. "Wha—what are you doing here?" It was hard to read the emotion, but it was somewhat like a scaried.

I turned to the voice. "Charlie." I stared at him for a second. He was wearing cute clothes, but I didn't have time to describe him. By just looking at him, I could say...

"You have changed."

"Percy, Annabeth, well be going somewhere we will just meet here be sunset." Charlie said to them.

"Sure." Percy patted him, and left with Annabeth.

"Let's go to the Park, shall we?" Charlie said with a faint smile. I just nodded at him.

As we reached the Park, it was quiet and with less visitors. Charlie treated me ice cream and we sat at a bench.

"So..." He said as if there's a lump on his throat. "How's camp?"

"Great. How's school?" I started licking on my ice cream.

"Awesome." His smile got bigger. "I got so many opportunities, and I'm still a student but I tried to grab some."

"Of course, you should." I smiled a little. I tried to ask but I was afraid. He didn't even smile when he saw me. This was serious. "Charlie, why weren't you contacting me?"

He was silent.

"I mean it has been days. I know you wouldn't do that." I tried to be as calm and gentle.

"I was working on a project." He started. "I got so involved with it I forgot to..." He paused and thought out his words.

"To?" I tried to connect his sentence again.

"You know how we, children of Hephaestus, love machines." He looked at me and trailed off again.

"So you have forgotten me because of that?" I said sadly.

Charlie sighed. I knew it! "A little."

I was silent. I know this was a lie. "A little?" I repeated.

"Yes, a lot." He gave in. My heart sank, but at least it was just a project, right?

"But once it is done..." I swallowed nervously. "Everything will be back to normal, right?" I managed to give him a smile. I know Charlie understands what I mean by 'back to normal'.

"It depends." He said quietly. WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY IT DEPENDS?

"Wha-What?" I almost shouted. My heart sank even more. I felt a tear fell from my eye. "Charlie, what do you mean by it depends? Have your feelings been vanishing these days just because of a project? I said desperately. I took a deep breath and continued, "I understand that you can be attached to machines, but this is ridiculous!"

Charlie remained silent. I can tell he was guilty, but he has a made up decision.

"Can you give me one month alone?" He begged as he placed his big hand on my shoulder. "This is the first time I can be NORMAL."

Yes, there goes the pain. I sat there motionless, but my eyes were looking everywhere. Is Charlie going to break up with me?

"You know how we half-bloods don't get to live normally."

"You don't like having an extraordinary life?" Another tear fell, I can not even hear my heart beat. "like...with me? Fighting monsters, saving the world and all" I remember time when monsters attack camp and Charlie has saved me a couple of times. Not only because of his automaton inventions, he defended me by himself. At the same thing around, I save Charlie's life too.

"I just want to feel how a mortal life feels like." Charlie hugged me. He is so selfish! Holy Aphrodite! How could he leave me in exchange for a normal mortal life? You're still a demigod, Charlie, we are not meant to be normal. This was all of the sudden, but I still have thought this could happen. All of this is unbelievable, very!

"This is so out of the blue." I didn't hug Charlie back or moved: I was just a teddy bear, I can't hug back. I cried; I let my tears fall on its own. Then, I found it out hard to breathe, but I have to.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

~Lakrahe


	4. Promise You Will

Thank you guys for the review! I love you all and I do appreciate your comments. Hope you'll enjoy more on this chapter. I NEVER OWN PJ&O.

* * *

CHP4. PROMISE YOU WILL.

I didn't move. The words came out from my mouth were forced. I was trembling badly. Honestly, I was wondering if this was a dream or not. And, I wish it was!

"Please, understand." Charlie said, gripping on my shoulders now. "Just one month."

There was silence, except for my sobbing. I wanted to say something but my body kept trembling more whenever I tried. Charlie sighed while looking at me. Then, he covered his face with his enormous hands. I could tell he is about to cry.

"One month is—" I said hoarsely.

"Please. One month is enough for mortal fun." He said as he removed his from his face. He voice seemed louder and annoyed. I could tell he is trying to get rid of me.

"A-alright." I stuttered. "But Charlie, please, don't break my heart. I-I got a feeling." I bet my Mom will be super duper angry at me right now. We, children of Aphrodite, do not, I mean, never get dumped. We dump people. We break hearts here. As I said those words, tears fell uncontrollably. "At least tell me something." I know he knew what I meant.

"Okay, there's this girl." He said the word girl as if it was pain in his chest. "We are working on a project together." His voice faltered. "And, this machine!" His eyes gleamed as he said the last word. I felt my heart being ripped off. Oh yes, machines—and a girl.

"We are working together and maybe it can bring us to another scholarship." He explained that if this project of theirs may surpass the expectations of the school, then it can be sent as a representative for an international fair thingy. If their project gets a good impression of the judges in that fair then it will be the biggest opportunity he'll get. And the girl, she has showed him how party and have fun with mortal people.

Yes, I am jealous. Demigod parties are better. Puh-lease.

"Charlie, you have crafted swords, invented traps, handle Greek fire!" I said with marvel. "You serve the army who defeated the Lord of Time! What could be bigger than that?" I tried holding his hand, fearing he'll remove it, but he didn't.

_Battle of the Labyrinth._

_When the battle started, I noticed Charlie ordered his siblings to fire the gigantic catapult. I got a little distracted, so a dracaenae pounced on me. My sword fell from my grasp. She hissed angrily at me. "Easssssssy!"_

_I whimpered while trying to reach for my sword. She was about to stabbed me when a jar of Greek fire hit her head. It broke and the flames scattered on her, making her forget about me. The dracaenae ran away, horrified. I noticed Charlie sighed at my direction. It was a sigh of relief. He was holding a modified slingshot. I smiled and continue fighting—don't get me wrong. I am because it will be embarrassing if I don't, especially in front of Charlie. I have a life, okay?_

Sitting with Charlie on the bench, we were still silent. Not even wanting to speak. I'll throw you Greek fire just because of a mortal social life! I remember the time when Percy and Charlie went on a mission to blow up the Princess Andromeda ship.

_I finished reporting that Percy and Charlie are on their way to the cruise ship. I felt my heart pumping fast. I just have caused their deaths! Charlie is going to die. I prayed silently to Mother, hoping she'll help sparing them._

_Helping Kronos is the most stupid (I don't have anything else to describe it with—Aphrodite girl here) task I've ever done. What I'm going to do? Luke will hurt Charlie… And, I never thought I can't convince Charlie to abort the mission. This is suicide!_

_I heard that Percy, Charlie's partner for the mission, had risen from the beach. He actually does. He's the Sea God's kid._

_The campers gathered around, asking if the mission turned out to be a success. I ran, like practically for my life. Percy was shouting as he met the campers along the shoreline. "MEDIC!" He was helping Charlie but Percy fell to his knees out of exhaustion._

_I ran to them while the others gathered, and others were finding children of Apollo. I gripped on Charlie's shoulder. "Ca-can you speak?" I tried helping him to his knees, but it was no use because he was unconscious._

"_He..the Greek fire…explode…" Percy was panting hard. Annabeth came to help him up. "..success…he'll be alright…" he finished and Chiron came, and took Percy, along with Annabeth._

_The other campers help me with Charlie._

_It was great that Mom answered my prayers. I manage a smile and I was tending Charlie. I won't be helping Kronos, never. He will not take Charlie from me._

_After a few hours, I came to see Charlie if he was awake. Unfortunately, he was not. I checked his forehead—normal. I held his hand, watching the bruises and scratches he got as a souvenir from the mission. Then, I saw his eyebrows knit or was it just me._

_His face relaxed and I took a deep breath. "You'll be okay, Charlie."_

_And there, I noticed something sticking out of his pocket. I grabbed it, I thought at first it was a blue print or a map, but…_

"_A picture of me?" I laughed a little._

"You know I never get to feel mortal fun." He tried to break the silence. "I love Camp, don't get me wrong." He squeezed my hand a little. "Just want time to be myself and with others." He definitely meant 'others'. Even his for love of machines, he wanted to be with others. What un-Hephaestus like. Furthermore, when was he never himself? Was he all acting? I don't think so, son of Hephaestus. We have been dating almost a year and you had a crush on me for 3 years (I didn't include after he asked me out). I know you were yourself.

"Alright. One month. I'll be waiting." Even for so much pain I've been feeling right now, I managed to hug him. And, I got a feeling I won't see him for a long time.

It wasn't near to sunset, but I was ready to leave. If he wants a month without me, then he'll get it. I took a deep breath and thought a little more about what we are becoming.

"_Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard," Quintus, our new swordsman teacher said._

_I blushed when he mentioned that we will be on the same team. I looked at Charlie and he was smiling madly. Imagine Joker from Batman, yes, that's it—minus the make-up. Charlie is less scary, very less scary._

_I came to Charlie and ask about our strategy. "so?" Charlie was a little pink and he grunted. Great way to show a lady…_

"_Uhh, I'll distract the monster and, you, uhh, try take the package." He said not-so-smoothly, but I nodded in response. Okay, Quintus will make our lives livelier by making us kill a monster and take whatever stinking package with gold wreaths in it. This is a first come, first kill basis._

"_Alright." I gave him a sweet smile. "Good luck to us."_

_We waited for the signal to be given. I was a little nervous to be honest. My sword was quite heavy and I took a few glances if-if Charlie was looking. Luckily, HE DID! EEEEEEI! I squealed inside, but not so much._

"_Ready?" he said in his deep voice. Suddenly, the horn signal was given. Our game has begun. We ran into the woods, almost non-stop._

_We came into a short stop because I heard rustling in the trees. I saw a figure moving from my left. I tapped Charlie's shoulder._

"_You heard that?" I said with a little tremble in my voice. Charlie only nodded and held his sword ready. I did the same thing too._

_The rusting became a little stronger and there it appeared. A GIANT SCORPION! It was big, giant and big! Its armor was black and I see something dangling on its tail—the package._

"_Great," I mumbled. "It has to be on its tail." I complained and the beast screamed at us. The smell was soooo ugly, I yelled at it._

"_You could try breath mints too!"_

_The scorpion had no manners that it tried to smash me with his claws but Charlie push me away. We hit the ground and the scorpion screeched. Do they do that? "Talking won't get him." He warned._

_The scorpion's tail attacked Charlie, but his sword met it. One of its claws tried to grab me, so I rolled out of the way. I slashed him with my sword, but his armor was definitely hard._

_Now, both of his claws are trying to grab me. I hastily slash my sword at the scorpion, so he will think twice on grabbing me. Unfortunately, it didn't help. The monster got an advantage on hitting my hand, and my sword flew. It landed to where I can't reach it. I yelped. Why does my sword keep falling from my hand?_

"_Hey, ugly!" Charlie shouted as he slashed the scorpion's back leg. It fell off and the monster turned his attention to Charlie. Even for having a lost leg, it can still stand. I was amazed._

_I crawled to my sword and I noticed Charlie finally took a jar of Greek fire and was ready to throw it, until the scorpion got a hold of him. The jar fell from Charlie's hands._

"_NO!" I screamed. STUPID JAR! I WHY YOU NOT OPEN? Wait, I forgot Charlie was still there._

_STUPID ME. He could get burned!_

_Charlie is now struggling from the grasp of the scorpion. I have nothing to do but jump on the scorpion: maybe find some weakness while I can. I tried to jump but I fell on the ground. My jump was short and I found myself under the scorpion._

"_SILENA!" Charlie struggled to shout. "His belly…between joints." He said with lacking breath._

_I found a joint and stabbed it with my sword. In response, the scorpion let go of Charlie, and the monster's pointy tail hit the ground multiply times. Thank Gods; Charlie was safe from those tail-stabs._

_I stabbed again on the monster's joint and it grabbed a tree like it was a weed. The scorpion threw it. I prayed no one got hurt. Charlie finally stood up, and ran for the jar._

_Suddenly, I felt pain. I never noticed that I wasn't under the monster's belly after it threw that tree. Its claw grabbed my leg, and made me dangle in the air. I screamed, because of the horrible pain. I prayed that it won't throw me—much less eat me._

"_Eat this!" Charlie threw the jar, now open, with his modified sling shot or bow. The flames met the mouth of the scorpion. Because of the pain, it threw me upwards. I screamed, with my eyes closed, as I will meet my painful fall. I was waiting for a loud thud, but nothing. I opened my eyes, and I was in Charlie's arms._

_I blushed seeing his face. "Thanks," I muttered with a smile._

"_As long as you're, uhh, okay." Charlie smiled shyly. He put me down as Clarisse came with Lee Fletcher, and attacked the scorpion._

"_You guys won't finish this off?" Clarisse asked. I was a little surprise she didn't insult us, but I was fine with that—better than fine._

"_You can have it." Charlie almost said as if taunting them. We don't really need the prize anyway. Without a response, Clarisse attacked the monster._

_Charlie turned to me asking, "Can you walk?" I tried taking a few steps and I fell. It took me a struggle to stand. The pain was like…almost paralyzing me._

"_The scorpion's claw sure did a pretty good job in hurting me." I checked on my leg and it was almost blue. "It left a very big mark." I complained._

"_Let's get you to the infirmary." He said with a lot of concern._

"_But..but it's too far. And, Lee Fletcher is from the Apollo Cabin." He understood what I meant. I can't walk._

"_They'll be here long." He watched them as Lee was firing bows and Clarisse kept on stabbing on the monster._

_Charlie did the most gentleman thing in the world: he carried me to the infirmary. While going there, it's weird not to have a conversation, so we talked._

"_Um, Charlie."_

_He made a smooth grunting sound._

"_Thanks for today." I blushed and smile. I could never be as red as ever! "…for saving my life."_

"_Uhh, of course. I do not want you to get hurt." He said with concern. I could've sworn he smiled._

_After a few more steps of silence, Charlie stopped a little and moved on. "You could just put me down if you want." I offered._

"_No, it's alright." He insisted. "I want to be with you as much as possible." He mumbled to himself._

"_What?" I pretend._

"_Ahh, nothing." He turned red, and I laughed at him. I kissed his cheek and, "thanks again."_

"Remember this Charles Beckendorf, you will regret this." I said firmly almost with no emotion. I stood up as the sun was setting and ran back to the apartment building

On my way, I was fighting my tears. I remember all those moments with that big dummy! If he really wants to be with mortals, then he'll get it. I will show him he needs me more. I swear to myself, he will regret this. I promise he will!

* * *

So that's it. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. Especially, when it's about how the story should go. Suggestions are allowed.

~Lakrahe


	5. I'm Haunted

Thank you for the review: Cherepaha, xxXNatan fanXxx, complete-idiot189, Miette in the Rain and some others! I love, love, love you!

I do not own PJ&O and Haunted. They belong to their respective owners.

PS: I'm not American, so I don't know how their culture works, like the summer fireworks. I'm doing my own thing here.

I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

CHP5. I'M HAUNTED.

I was three blocks away from our meeting place. I can already see Percy and Annabeth waiting for us.

They saw me and gave a worried look. I must've look like I ran from a monster, only it was my heart that was damaged.

Annabeth ran to me, and pulled me into a hug. I cried desperately on her shoulders. I felt a pat on my back, and I know it was Percy.

"Let's take her home." Annabeth ordered. I sense that Percy hesitantly nodded.

I didn't bother to look around because I was having a breakdown. Everything was still unbelievable. They pulled me to the vehicle, and Argus step on it.

I stopped hugging Annabeth, and watch as we left Charlie's apartment. I noticed he wasn't there: he didn't even chase after me. I frowned more and took a deep breath.

"Silena," Annabeth said in her most concerned voice. "You need a break."

I laughed nervously, and a tear fell down. "Of course! I got dumped. " I forced a smile, but it melted, after a second when another tear fell. "This is unfair." I mumbled the words out of my mouth.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks and grew silent. I bet they are thinking, _we should never do that._

"I am a freaking child of Aphrodite!" I nearly screamed. "I am not to be dumped—never!" I cried again burying my face using my arms.

Annabeth rubbed my back. That is what a friend usually does, and it usually doesn't work in making someone feel better from a recent break-up.

"I know we can't help," Annabeth soothed as if she heard my thoughts. I look up to her, and look away from the window. "At least, unleash your feelings while we are still here." Annabeth offered.

"You make her like a demon," Percy commented. Annabeth must've shot him a glare, because I heard Percy yelped. "Alright. I'll shut up."

"Silena, that's not what I meant." Annabeth corrected.

I didn't answer her.

_At the Long Island beach, were waiting for the fireworks to begin. Everyone was around, even the great Mr. D. To my far right, I spotted Annabeth and Percy on the tree. I could easily tell that Annabeth is teasing him, and Percy was turning red, but he was laughing happily. How cute! To my left, nearer to the water, a group of four was sitting on a blanket. They were the Stoll brothers, Katie Gardner and a girl I do not recognize. Travis was trying his best to impress Katie, which for me was a thumbs up, but she kept denying she liked it. Somewhere to my right, Clarisse was resting her head on Chris's shoulder. They make a good couple._

_I was sitting next to Charlie, and he was grinning like crazy. It was nice to see that scowl of his disappear. I tried to hold my laughter, because he was turning red._

"_Why?"_

"_No—nothing!" I started to giggled. And by now, I was blushing. Awe! Charlie so shy and everything._

"_You know what," he said as our eyes meet into a deep gaze. I waited for him to answer. "I have a crush on you for three years."_

_Even though, I have known this for the past three years, I felt myself blush even more. My blood rushed like I was going to explode, but it was a good feeling._

"_You have a not-so-secret crush on me for three years." I corrected with a smile. He nodded in response, still looking at me in awe. His look was meaningful, more like asking an answer, but what is the question?_

_As if like reading my mind, "Do you like me?" Charlie leaned forward._

_I smiled. I am happy to answer that question when, "WHOO!" shouted a Travis Stoll. I heard a boom, and saw beautiful colors of the fireworks. It was pretty. But, what makes it more pretty? The people you are with._

_I noticed Charlie was a little disappointed that I didn't answer his question. To make him feel better, I leaned to him, resting my head on his shoulders, smiling._

_Charlie was warm, and what can be more comfortable? He placed his arm on me, and pulled me closer to him. I looked at him, smiling. We brought now our attention to the fireworks. Can this summer get any better?_

I got back to reality as Argus honked. Percy and Annabeth got off first, and I followed.

"We'll see you later, okay?" Annabeth patted my back and left with a worried Percy. As they moved farther, I noticed they look like they were planning something. I ignored it, and walked to my Cabin.

I saw some of my sisters were playing music a little too loud.

"Hi Silena!" Macy, my half sister, greeted gleefully while the others holler. According to some stereotypes, people wearing braces are considered a nerd, but I strongly disagree. Macy is totally the opposite of that.

"Hello," I gave a tired smile, and crashed (head first) to my bed. I hurt my head in the process. Do not ask how. I muttered a curse.

"Are you alright?" Macy asked, shaking me.

"I'm alright. I need sleep." I said against the pillow covering my mouth, because I refused to face her.

After a few minutes, I heard none of my siblings inside the cabin anymore. Have they left? I checked and they did. I noticed the music changed. By its intro, it is obvious that it's a sad song.

Then its lyrics started. The voice belonged to Taylor Swift.

'_You and I walked a fragile line  
__I have known it all this time  
__But I never thought I'd see it break'_

Yes, I agree we are. All my hunches were correct. What Dawn had warned, it was right. My relationship with Charlie is ending, but I still have hope. I prayed it was all just a dream. We have been together being year rounders in Camp half-Blood for so long. All the good and rough times, we encountered them together. How could this happen?

'_Oh I'm holding my breath  
__Won't lose you again  
__Something's made your eyes gone cold'_

I'm trying my best to know that you are mine. I'm going crazy. I can't lose you, Charlie. But, how could you? You have forgotten me, have you?

'_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this__  
__I thought I had you figured out__  
__Something's gone terribly wrong__  
__You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this__  
__I thought I had you figured out__  
__Can't breathe whenever you're gone__  
__Can't turn back now, I'm haunted__'_

Charlie, no matter how much I say I want to be alone. Don't believe it. It is because I need you. We need each other. How many examples should I enumerate for you to realize? I felt a tear drop, and my heart sank more.

'_Stood there and watched you walk away__  
__From everything we had__  
__But I still mean every word I said to you_

_He would try to take away my pain__  
__And he just might make me smile__  
__But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath__  
__Won't see you again__  
__Something keeps me holding on to nothing__'_

Actually, you didn't walk away. I did run away from you. But, you walk away by not contacting me, by ignoring me, and by being cold. There are people around me who are trying their best to make me happy. They are my friends. Fortunately, they have done successfully on their task, but I really wish it was you, even though you have broken my heart.

'_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this__  
__I thought I had you figured out__  
__Can't breathe whenever you're gone__  
__Can't go back, I'm haunted_

_You and I walk a fragile line__  
__I have known it all this time__  
__Never ever thought I'd see it break__  
__Never thought I'd see it__'_

As the song finished, I sighed. I never felt this sad in my life. Will this be the end of our love story? I thought love for us, children of Aphrodite, would be less hard. Then, my life is a big fat lie.

"You are my daughter," said a beautiful voice. I hurriedly look to where the voice came from. Then, I meet the most dazzling eyes, most beautiful face, smile and everything. My mouth hung open as I saw her—my mom.

"Hello Silena," She sat on a bed across mine.

* * *

OMG! Silena's mom! Guess who? I know you know! Please review if you like the chapter. Suggestions? Request? Comment? Anything good or wrong? Review, okay? Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

PS: Soon, we'll get to see Beckendorf's POV.

~Lakrahe


	6. Heart a Break

Beckendorf's won't have his POV in this chapter, but soon.

I would like to thank my friends for always being there for me in times of hardships.

I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians and Give Your Heart a Break.

* * *

CHP6. HEART A BREAK

"Hi-Hi Mom," I stuttered as I try to fix myself up.

"So what brings you here?" I cleared my throat, trying to sound less sad.

"I've heard you have been…_dumped. _Is that true?" She said as if dumped was a taboo word. I nodded in shame. I bet she's angry and she'll blow me into smithereens. I yelped inside and shut my eyes, getting ready for the harsh words or something, but nothing happened.

I opened my eyes, and Aphrodite was just staring me with concern eyes. I noticed the color of her eyes was changing. While the color of her eyes changes, her face does too. And with every transformation, she gets more beautiful. Did I forget to tell that this is the first time I have seen Aphrodite? Yes? No? Okay.

"You are not mad?" I managed to look at her eyes.

"No." She gave a look happy and confused look. "Not really." Aphrodite laughed which made me confused.

"I thought you hate your children being dumped?" I asked smartly.

"That isn't it, kiddo." Aphrodite laced her perfectly manicured hand through her current wavy brown hair. "I'll get mad, yes, but I do not hate." She grabbed the lipstick on the bed she's sitting. "I'm the Goddess of Love, aren't I?" I nodded in agreement while she examines the lipstick. She scoffed in disgust, and threw the lipstick out of the cabin.

"Tell your sisters to find a better brand of lipstick. That was bad for you lips. Too much lead could cause blackening." I stared at her with awe, and this time it was because she has brains. "Now, the reason why I came here is that, I would like to tell you that your love story isn't fading," Aphrodite assured me as she sat beside me.

I was shock for what she said. Was she serious? That wasn't the end? I admit I felt happy, I mean, all the sadness drained out.

"Yes, dear," She said as if reading my thoughts. Gods can do that, I think. "Since Percy and Annabeth are dating, I'll leave those two for a while, and focus on your love story." Aphrodite smiled. "It's so cute," She babbled about not having a tragedy. There goes the weird part for having a mother as the Love Goddess. "After a break-up, both of you will forget each other, and meet in coincidence, or even better a—"

She was beaming, and giving too much info, so I cut her off. "Mom, do not mess with my love life." I looked at her sternly. Her hair was now blonde with pink highlights that were up to her waist. "Cool hair," I stared again in awe.

"Thanks." Aphrodite smiled as she focused herself on a mirror hanging on the wall.

"No," I snapped. "Mom, don't mess please."

"Unfortunately, I can't I'm the Goddess of Love." She turned to me with her hazel, now green eyes. "But, do not worry. I promise you. You'll be happy with your decision, and I'll be proud of you." Aphrodite winked at me, and like on cue, thunder rumbled.

"Well, see yah, sweetheart." She smiled, and evaporated into thin mist.

"Bye," I muttered bitterly.

After my meeting with Aphrodite, I was basically wondering on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I heard a few others trying to get me out of the cabin, but I'm emotionally tired.

Would my relationship with Charlie be saved? I wondered again. If Aphrodite herself had mentioned it, then what is there to lose? It has been a day or so from my dream. Charlie said that he'd regret something. I bet it'll happen. Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts when Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner went inside my cabin.

"Hey Silena!" He surprised me. Katie slapped him at the back, earning him to wail.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, but my attention was brought to Travis's arm on Katie's waist. I thought of love happening. "Or should I ask what are you two doing?"I raised a brow at Katie.

Katie is a daughter of Demeter while Travis is a son of Hermes. After Travis placed the Easter bunny chocolates on the Demeter Cabin, Katie has been bitter towards him. And I thought of it as a love-hate relationship. And guess what? I was correct!

"TRAVIS!" Katie punched Travis on the side when she realized I've notice.

"Come on. Katie!" Travis flinched. "Like Ow!"

"Enough lovey-dovey," I interrupted. "Why are you here?" My voiced was more of annoyed than demanding.

"You'll have to see for yourself," Travis said cockily as he grabbed my arm. I struggled because he was dragging me outside. And there, I noticed it was dark. Wow. How long have I been wondering?

"No!" I grabbed the door, so that Travis won't be successful, but his grasp was stronger than I thought.

"Katie! Tickle heeeeeeeer!" Travis commanded. Looking at Travis's face makes me wanna laugh, but I hold it together.

"NOOOO!" I scream in terror. Unfortunately, Katie did. "DI IMMORTALLEEEES!" I cursed and laughed at the same time.

"Give in Silena," Katie whined. She was tired of tickling. Now my body was not touching the ground. Travis was desperately pulling me. Yes, yes I am in pain, but noooo, I am not giving in. Then I heard something that caught me off guard. "Travis, let her go."

"Why?" He complained.

"You're holding her body. I'm jealous." Katie stuttered the last sentence. OMG, jealousy!

"What?" He exasperated, but he put me down. I release my grip on the door to watch them. "Why are you jealous?" Travis smirked. I tried to interrupt, but they ignored me.

Katie stared intensely at his deep blue eyes. "I love you," She simply said. Travis hadn't time to react because Katie kissed him. ON. THE. LIPS! Travis kissed back, duh. Katie placed her arms around his neck while Travis snaked his hands on Katie's waist. I could almost see Travis formed a smile in their kiss. SOOOO CUTE AND ROMANTIC.

After their kiss, Katie turned to me. "I'm sorry I was jealous."

"You too look so happy together!" I cooed and nodded at her.

"NOWWW!" Katie screamed while Travis grabbed me.

"ACTORS!" I accused. We were now heading for the amphitheatre. Great. Did someone die? "I feel so harassed! You guys did that act for the sake of getting me to go with yoooou! Don't mess with feelings, you heartless people!"

"No, that was real," Katie smirked at me. I cooed again with a dreamy face. I turned to Travis and he was blushing.

"Harassed? Really?" Travis sounded happy.

"Shut up lover boy. I know you loved being kissed." I could feel them smile. I grunted in annoyance, but who could blame them. They are so meant for each other!

After a few minutes, we reached the amphitheatre. It was naturally packed with people. Yet I noticed, the Apollo kids weren't there, and Annabeth was in the middle of the stage. Weird. The children of Apollo usually sing songs in here.

We walked inside, and people have had irritated faces on us. "Well? You're late," Annabeth addressed. We could have been here earlier, but Katie refused to put me down, because I might run away again.

Annabeth ordered them to get me to my seat. I didn't hesitate, because Annabeth scares me and the show began.

It was a singing fest. An Apollo kid took the stage. With the help of the Hephaestus cabin there was a large LCD screen that shows list of songs. Every one clapped and some cheered. He sang 'Boyfriend by Justin Bieber'. Once he was done, some campers followed, and sang.

I noticed most of their songs were related to love. I sighed. This won't get me better, I think.

This went on for a while when Annabeth stood with Percy, calling me to come. She motioned me to sing. I mouthed NO. "Silena!" Percy chanted. I wasn't a singer, but I can sing. Still, I don't like to.

Percy chanted again, but this time Annabeth, Katie, the Stolls joined them. Not long after, most of the campers were saying my name. I blushed furiously at that and shook my head madly.

I felt a grasp on my arm. I turned to see a smiling Clarisse. Another, hand grabbed the other. I turned to see Chris. "Come on," Clarisse said gently. I gasped at her, but I tried to remove their hands, but they carried me to the stage.

"What the Hades," I grumbled. How come Clarisse is damn strong? As we reached the stage they give me the microphone. Every one silenced, and the song started automatically. I heard violins(?); I know this song. Okay, here goes nothing. Some of my sibling squealed, and then the lyrics started.

_'The day I first met you__  
__You told me you'd never fall in love'_

"_Hephaestus's children aren't lucky with love." _Charlie's voice rang on my ear. These were his words when we had our first conversation. I mean a long one._  
_  
_'But now that I get you__  
__I know fear is what it really was'_

_"Oh, I don't believe that. Everyone gets a chance. Even you guys."_ I smiled at him.

_'Now here we are__  
__So close yet so far'_

_He asked me again after the fireworks. "Charlie, I like you, duh!" I said happily at him._

_'Haven't I passed the test__  
__When will you realize'_

I, Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, head counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin, warrior of Olympus, best equestrian in Camp Half-Blood, I am demigod.  
_Baby, I'm not like the rest!_

_'Don't wanna break your heart__  
__Wanna give your heart a break__  
__I know you're scared it's wrong__  
__Like you might make a mistake'_

"_Just one month." _His voice echoed against my head.

_'There's just one life to live  
__And there's no time to wait, to waste  
__So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
__Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break'_

_"__Remember this Charles Beckendorf, you will regret this."__  
_

_'Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone__  
__There were tears in your eyes'_

I feel my heart sank. I walked around to the audience; I felt like a professional singer.

_'I called your cell phone, my love__  
__But you did not reply'_

_"…If you think something's wrong, go talk to him girl."_ I remembered Clarisse's advice.

_'The world is ours if we want it__  
__We can take it if you just take my hand'_

I remembered the scorpion, battle with Kronos's army, battle of the Labyrinth, capture the flag moments, the fireworks and all the moments we spent together.

_'There's no turning back now__  
__Baby, try to understand'_

I almost screamed in that part, but I managed to put it in tune. I remembered I was wearing the necklace he gave me. While looking at the audience, I clutch it hard._  
_

_'Don't wanna break your heart__  
__Wanna give your heart a break__  
__I know you're scared it's wrong__  
__Like you might make a mistake__  
__There's just one life to live__  
__And there's no time to wait, to waste__  
__So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break__  
__Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
__There's just so much you can take  
__Give your heart a break  
__Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah__  
_

Charlie, if you could hear my thoughts, please do not give up.

I put so much heart to my singing that I feel better and stronger. I guess with the help of emotions, I was able to reach the high notes.

_The day I first met you__  
__You told me you'd never fall in love' _I smiled when the song finished.

I bowed. Every one clapped energetically, others stood up. Clarisse, Katie and Annabeth came running to hugged me. Now, I know they want me to sing or to go out, because Charlie won't feel for me if I don't feel for myself.

* * *

YES! chp6 done! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, even though it is very long. I am so tired. I had less sleep this past few days. 12 days to go and it is my birtday. Please review, subscribe, alert, favorites, suggest and etc. Love2x.

~Lakrahe


	7. Weird Things Happen

I do not own PJ&O! Sorry for the long update. I was so busy with a lot of things.

* * *

CHP7. WEIRD THINGS HAPPEN.

I had a blast last night. It was epic, because the Stoll brothers stole some champagne, and let it burst throughout the amphitheatre. We were all wet, but we didn't mind at all. Mr. D got mad at us, but he let us get away with it. Unfortunately, the Stoll brothers have to clean the mess. I forgot I was even depressed, not to mention everyone thought I was a child of Apollo since that evening.

I woke the next morning so refreshed and happy. I found that most of my siblings were dressed, so I head out immediately to the showers. After that, I went back to the cabin to fix myself up. Luckily, I still have enough time to put some make-up on before breakfast starts. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, and curl some of the ends using a curling iron. (Yes, we have these kinds of gadgets here.) When done, I applied make-up professionally. (I won't tell my way. It's a secret.) I was about to finish when I heard the conch horn been blown.

After the regular routine, it was time for my favorite chore. I was given the task again for giving rates on the cabins. People hate it because I was a neat freak, but what can they do? I love neat and cute stuffs. At Chiron's office I took the rating forms, and went back to the cabins when…

"Hey, watch it," I said with no anger or negative emotion.

"Sorry Silena." I met the stormiest eyes, but now they were sad and worried.

"What happened?" I got up to my feet when she helped me up. Annabeth was in a hurry, but she did tell me anyway. "Percy…" her voice faltered and her eyes started to water.

I looked at her with wary. I heard she had a break down when Luke went to Kronos's side and tried to kill us all. Normally, Annabeth doesn't show that kind of emotion. And now, she said Percy went missing, she was like dying. And what I meant was she will find him even she dies. I grabbed her into a hug and she cried freely.

"How long has he been missing?" I asked in a whisper, bringing her to the Big House.

"All day," she tried to be firm, but failed because she was sobbing. Judging by her answer, it will be weird for Percy just to disappear like that, because he is inseparable with Annabeth. She knows if Percy has a mission outside, and where he'll be when he wants to be alone. He didn't even leave a letter.

I rubbed her back for comfort. It's a good thing she's starting to calm down. I was about to say something, but Annabeth spoke anyways. "Last time I saw him was last night. He gave me a good night kiss and..." her voice faltered.

"He just disappeared..." I finished her sentence like I was in a trance.

"Grover tried empathy link, but there's no luck," she said, trying to find another plan.

"Annabeth," Chiron burst through the door with his upper body inside. I thought of he was in a hurry, because of didn't go into his disabled form.

Annabeth stood up to face the centaur. "Have you seen him?" She asked in a demanding way. Ironically, she doesn't do that to Chiron, but because of Percy went missing she can get very grouchy.

"No, child. I even asked some of the Naiads, but no. They haven't seen him." We went outside, because I thought Chiron will be staying as a centaur more. I heard Annabeth cursed in Ancient Greek, I patted her back for comfort. "If we don't see him 'til tomorrow afternoon then we will issue a quest."

"I can't wait that long," the wise girl argued.

"You have to, my dear. We do not know he'll come back soon," Chiron reassured.

"I got a bad feeling he won't be coming back soon," Annabeth turned to the west as if he is there. Or is it the east? The sun sets on the west, and the sun is almost setting.

Chiron gave a different look on Annabeth as if he feared something she might do. Annabeth turned to him with the same expression, and they shared a silent conversation.

I was starting to be out of place, so "Chiron," I finally spoke up. They both turned their attention to me. "I think Annabeth needs rest." I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her towards her cabin. On our way we made a small conversation.

"We'll find Percy," I smiled at her.

"I know." I smiled more as I heard her say this. Her words were tight and confident. "I won't stop."

"We won't," I agreed.

"Even if he's there," she said as she looked at the ground.

"There?" I pointed the soil.

"I don't know," she shrugged and continued to walk. "I just get a feeling, but not on the ground literally." I nodded my head, understanding what she might have meant.

A few days later, Percy hasn't return. Annabeth would visit his Cabin to check if anything would leave an evidence of his disappearance. Chiron hasn't issued a quest, because he doesn't want to risk anyone to disappear as well. Everyone started to search, thinking Annabeth will go crazy if we don't find him soon. Others thought he might just be in the woods, since it's the most mysterious part in camp. Others said he could be dead, but Grover is still alive. They shared an empathy link that is one dies the other does too. Finally, Chiron made an announcement.

"We will send four groups to go on a mission to find Percy," our teacher said. He's beard has grown more since Percy's disappearance, making him look older for a thousand-year-old guy.

"The first one will be led by Annabeth." I heard a lot of _duh_'s in the crowd, knowing they were all my siblings. I rolled my eyes, and Chiron continued. "Who will go with you, my dear?"

Annabeth studied us with her stormy eyes. I could tell that she is thinking a lot of things in her mind, _making back-up plan after another._ After a few seconds, she chose Butch, Head counselor of the Iris cabin. After Percy made the Gods took an oath on the River Styx, unclaimed demigods have been claimed, and new cabins have been built. It was a great sight.

"Our next group?" Chiron ordered.

"That punk should not be playing with us," Clarisse sneered, and volunteered for leading the second group. Others laughed at her game, thinking it was a joke, but it turned out to be serious. Obviously, Clarisse chose Chris, but she didn't choose a third partner, because she only trusts Chris among anyone. SO CUTE and ROMANTIC.

"Alright," Chiron coughed. "Next?" the crowd was silent. "How about the Hephaestus Cabin?"

Hephaestus? "Charlie," I mumbled, remembering his name. I totally forgot about him. Honestly, I was sad at first, but I successfully managed to not think about him. Even it was for a few days.

"The bronze dragon went haywire," Jake mason, head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin, said warily. "We badly need all the people good mechanics to handle this problem. We all can't go."

"Alright, anyone else?" Chiron stomped his hooves since everyone went rowdy. Ever since Charlie and Percy gone, everything in the Camp went topsy-turvy. The Hephaestus Cabin got a so-called curse. Rumors have been spreading that the Gods were fighting, making Mt. Olympus closed, that even Annabeth, the architect of Olympus can't visit.

Will Solace from the Apollo Cabin volunteered, and choose a girl from Hecate Cabin and a guy from Hermes. Chiron nodded approvingly. "Last group?"

I raised my hand subconsciously.

"Silena?" Annabeth and Clarisse said in disbelief. I turned to her with a smile. I know others are thinking, she just got her _heart broken_, she'll fail or die because of that.

"Gods, you think I can't do it?" I put on a brave smile. I'll prove myself that I'm not all pretty face. This is the best chance I have so far, I'm going to get it. I thought at first Chiron might prevent me from going, but he nodded.

"I'll go with her," Katie Gardner moved in through the crowd to stand beside me. She smiled at me and I mouthed her _thank you_.

"Me too!" Another voice beamed while Katie groaned with the sound of the voice. "Hey Katie," he winked and leaned closer to her. I giggled at them.

"Stop it, Travis!" She shrieked and shoved him.

Chriron smiled in satisfaction and with the groups made, others were dismissed, leaving those who were in the Find-Percy-Mission.

"I'll be following my dream which is in the west. Clarisse, you are heading somewhere south. Will, east. We do not know he's in water bounderies. Silena, you are going north. We will start tomorrow at dawn," Annabeth said. After those instructions, we went to our usual routine.

The next day, I woke up earlier than usual. I did what has to be done, like making myself pretty.

Outside, I met Katie and Travis arguing. "Travis!" she whined as she tries to take what Travis has. As they saw me, Katie left Travis to greet me, and that made the son of Hermes sad. I giggled inwardly.

"You still wearing that?" She pointed below my neck, I realized that she was talking about the necklace. I haven't notice that I was wearing it. Charlie's gift. I felt my heart sank.

"I didn't know..." My voice fainted, and Katie offered to remove it, but I stepped back. "It's okay," I smiled, knowing that even my heart is broken, the necklace makes me complete. I'm quite unsure why, but I want the necklace where it is. Katie must've understood my expression and nodded reluctantly.

We headed to town with Agrus, Annabeth, Clarisse and their teams didn't tag along with us, because they are taking the chariots, while Will took the boats. When we reached down town, we took a train to takes us north.

"Travis!" Katie scolded

"What's wrong, Kates?"

"Stop staring at that _mortal girl._" She whispered as the train started to move.

"Why? You jealous?" Katie blushed at that statement.

"No," She said blunty. Typical love-hate relationship, I shrug to myself. "She has weird _eyes_..." Her voice faltered.

"Yahh, pretty red eyes," Travis said in a dreamy expression.

"What red eyes?" I shot up to my seat to look at the girl Katie and Travis was talking about. The girl was pretty, yet has this evil hunger going on, like she's ready to eat one of us.

"What the Hades," Katie cursed.

"Holy Aphrodite," I grumbled.

* * *

Wow. Adventure time! Next is Charlie's POV! Please review. Don't let the blue button be sad. He'll make his Godly parent vaporize you, if you don't. ;)

~Lakrahe


	8. A Different Struggle

This is what you've been waiting for, Beckendorf's Pov. If you have read the PJ&O series, and found that it's different to this story. Yes, it is different because I do not own PJ&O. I am making my own thing here.

* * *

CHP8. A DIFFERENT STRUGGLE.

I've been working on my project for 3 weeks straight. Who knew making a flying "car" without the help of being a demigod, particularly being the son of the God of Forges, would be this stressful? If this was Camp Half-Blood this would be easy with my siblings around, not to mention, I won't be having conflicts with the laws of science.

_It's almost done, _I encouraged myself as I proceed to another page of the "science" book, hoping I could relate the theories, laws and explanations to my "fictional" machine.

It is rare for a Hephaestus child to be discovered, and be awarded in a grand ceremony, wherein his works of greatness are adored. Usually, we are humble and would like to keep it for ourselves, but for me, I will make history. Am I a little proud? That was a comment given to me by my first and last love, Silena Beauregard.

_It was my second year as the Head Counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin. I was working on my bunk for some modifications—again. My bunk was getting better and better, and everyone else in the Cabin followed, saying how great it would to have a techie bed. After we are all done, we plan to dig down for more machinery space, and place all the bunks in neat rows and columns. We will maximize our space for more forging and building on the center of the cabin. We don't attend much on our appearance so we didn't put a mirror or that is related to that stuff in here, unless certain people place it on their bunks._

_Our bunks have special space. I've been to other cabins because of inspection, and noticed that bunk spaces for individuals are small, especially with the Hermes Cabin. Gods, it's so crowded there. No offense Hermes, but I adore your generosity. With that, I made a proposal that all bunks will get the space they want as long as we dig deep for our satisfaction. Luckily, they all agree._

_I was a few twists away from securing the control panel, when a loud boom made me drop my screw driver. I heard screaming and running from outside that made me want to look what's going on. Obviously, it isn't good._

"_Beckendorf," Jake Mason called me. He was bringing some armor and weapons. Sure, another fight. This has been the fifth attack this week. There are some rumors that someone is summoning monsters in camp borders, but what the Apollo kids discovered is that Thalia's tree is poisoned. Her tree makes the camp the safest place for demigods, and with it weakened, we are in danger. "We need you out there."_

_I grunted in reply, grabbed the armor and jogged my way to the fields, following the other campers. _

"_What is it this time?" I raised a brow at Annabeth with Percy behind her tail._

"_Colchis bulls," she spat like her person behind made her angry. "Near Thalia's tree," The daughter of Athena hurriedly passed me and Percy followed._

_I run to where the pine tree is and saw three automaton bulls, but the third one was destroyed. Three words: still not good. These bulls are machines made by the God Hephaestus, but they can attack like a real bull can, however, if you touch them you'll burn. Not burn technically, but receive severe burns because these bulls are hot—literally!_

_I grabbed the hilt of my sword, and charged at the beautiful piece of machinery. How unfortunate to destroy it right here and right now. I ran at the nearest bull which was attacking a girl with shiny black hair. She was wearing pink full battle armor…so eye catching in a bad and good way._

_I held my shield in front of me, and gave full force on the bull. I have made some modifications that the bronze shield could take great heat and impact. My estimations were correct. The bull didn't fall to the ground, but it move away in creaking and puffing sounds from the Barbie warrior._

"_Are you alright?" I held out my hand._

"_Thanks," she smiled and grabbed my hand. Her hand was invitingly warm, causing me to blush._

"_You're welcome," I said a little dazed, meeting her blue sky eyes for the first time. I know her. She is Silena Beauregard, Head counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin. I have never been this close to her. All those rumors were correct: she is pretty, unfortunately, she's an Aphrodite's child. Her child a known to be slobbish and arrogant, what a shame that she is one! _

"_Move!" She screamed, pushing me using her shield. It was hard though, but it managed to make me fall away from her, making the bronze bulls pass between us. I didn't see that coming._

"Hey Charles!" someone familiar greeted, but I didn't look away from the book I was reading. I raised a brow to signal I noticed their presence. "Enough with the reading," she ordered. I could tell she was excited, with the persuasion and the high pitch, telling people to hitch their work and enjoy themselves instead.

"Need to finish this," I said with a grunt moving to another page.

She groan in response and snatched the book from me; I didn't react much. People who are not in my _other _world usually do this, so I am used to it. "There's a party going on at our classmate's apartment. Let's go! We'll finish this tomorrow." She grabbed my hand, grabbed some stuff, and managed to lock the door almost all at once. What was weird is that, I didn't even hesitate in coming with her.

"_Oh my Gods!" Silena screamed because the bull made a screeching contact with her shield. She screamed again, dropping her shield. My guess is due to the heat of the bull's metal skin. Without her shield, Silena attacked the machine with her sword, but I'm predicting it will not be coming after her._

"_HEY!" I holler subconsciously while making clanking sounds with my sword and shield, and it caught the bull's attention. "I'm sorry for destroying it, Father," I mumbled as the bull is running at an outstanding speed. In FIVE,_

_FOUR_

_THREE, I clutch on my sword, raising it to the bull's head level._

_TWO, "Charlie!" I heard a scream of worry from her._

_One, I put two hands on my hilt for support. My sword crushed through the bull's head, and the impact against the bull made me my knees buckle. Not to mention the heat nearly made me lose my consciousness. I estimated the machine's control panel would be at the head, explaining why it stopped on its tracks. Few parts from the bull scattered all around, because of the dangerous collision._

_"Charlie!" I turned to the voice. It was from her. It is quite odd I want to hear it more. "You did it!" She smiled, walking towards me. I removed my sword from the bull's greatly damaged head. And with that, the Colchis bull fell to the ground._

_"Yeah," I agreed._

_"You're a bit proud, aren't you?" Her statement made me look at her, puzzled. Instead of meeting a snobbish face, her smile was heart-warming and sweet, and do not forget the look of her sky blue eyes are mesmerizing._

_"You're different," I commented unwisely._

_"What?" She must have thought about her now un-perfect appearance, because she was touching her face. "Nothing's wrong," she said with a giggle._

_"Are you suppose to unlike me?" I asked looking at the bronze bull._

_"Why would I?" She asked, titling her head, making her cute._

_"I'm a child of Hephaestus; you are a child of Aphrodite," I gestured us. "We practically do not like each other. And because of our parents or maybe my Father's hideous looks, we Hephaestus's children aren't lucky with love."_

_The response I got from her was another irresistible giggle. "Well," she smiled holding out her hand. I shook it; no need to be rude. "__Oh, I don't believe that. Everyone gets a chance. Even you guys."_

___At her thoughtfulness, it made me smile. She is the most different Aphrodite daughter I've ever met. Silena is not snobbish, arrogant, unselfish and a wimp. She is strong, brave, sweet and has a good heart._

___"Maybe your love story has just a different __'struggle'. Try harder, big guy," she winked and walked back to the cabins, leaving me with a light feeling and a faceless bull._

* * *

I think this is the shortest chapter I have done, and I am truly sorry for a very long update. I'll make it longer and faster next time. Please review. If I don't get much reviews, I'll have a harder time writing the next chapter, because I need motivation. A review isn't much to ask, is it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

~Lakrahe


	9. What Just Happened?

I am sorry for the late update. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I put a lot of effort in this one. Anyway, I made a mistake at my first chapter. The name of the mean Aphrodite girl is Drew, not Dawn.

Once again, Lakrahe does not own PJ&O, but only the plot. She is not RR.

* * *

CHP9. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?.

Alright, before I knew it, we were at the location of the party. She has been dragging me to three alleys, two highways, several turns and a stop to a superb condominium. I asked her a lot of questions and gave her a few protests, but she just made me continue to come with her.

We climbed the stairs and stopped at the third floor. Judging the fine wood and its pristine furniture, this place is worth a million bucks. Sadly, I have no machinery to admire here. We continued walking on a long hallway, not so narrow, quite majestic if you ask me. Moving on, I have notice that she was not removing her hand from mine. It was giving me some weird sensation, and I am honestly unsure if it is good or bad. We made our final stop at huge dark brown door with fine carpentry and wood design.

I sighed in relief, hoping she will be answering my questions. "Here we are," she smiled at me before knocking at the door. I was wondering: who would throw a party at this hour? It is a few hours before noon.

After three knocks, the door opened and revealed a slim and petite girl. She has chocolate brown eyes and short black hair. Her outfit was kind of intriguing: a tank top that showed a baby's butt and a mini skirt that wasn't a mini skirt at all.

"Hey girlfriend!" my brunette science partner greeted her. The small girl squealed in response and hugged her like they have never seen in millennia's. Immediately, they let go, finding me out of place. "This is Charles, my science partner. Charles Beckendorf."

"Ohh! I'm Joyce! Vanne told me a lot about you." she gave out her hand for me to shake. She kept on talking but I have not heard much due to the loud music.

I took a peep inside the room and the scene was not a good sight; people making out, guys drunk on the floor and a lot of dancing. The dancing is the only good thing in there. "I heard you have been doing a lot of work lately. That project sure is hard work," she caught my attention, bringing us inside.

The music a few moments ago, before the door was open it was minimal and safe to the ears.

"Yeah," I muttered. I turned to Vanne, my science partner, who was giving a small smile. "When will we go?" I asked rather softly for Joyce not to hear.

"A few hours," she grabbed my hand and pulled me more into the room. And it gave me a good view of it. One, for a small place, it could accommodate a lot of people. Two, it is morning but how come the place is dim. The place fooled me that this is a night club not a mere condominium. Three, the music is killing me more than Clarisse's punches. Four, I am not used to these kinds of people. And the "kind of people" I am talking about is not the mortal types, but the too-care-free ones.

But, what really made this place insanely annoying for me are my feelings towards it. I am not supposed to be here. Vanne pulled me to her friends, a group of uhh, Drew-types.

"_Ahahahah!" Drew made a fake laugh. "A Hephaestus child will totally suit you." She pointed at one of my siblings as she was talking to a Demeter girl. Drew just made an awful appearance on a group of children of Demeter, gardening at their Cabin._

_Us, Hephaestus kids, we were sitting at the middle of the camp fire, looking at them. Attention seeker is equal to Drew. Some of my siblings, those who do not carie about their romantic life, snickered and scowled._

"_Go away, Drew. Stop messing with us," Katie growled. She is the Head counselor of the Demeter Cabin, just like me, only I am in charge of the Hephaestus Cabin. The brunette smirked at the daughter of Aphrodite. "Drew, I do not like your hair. Silena's is faaaaaaar better."_

_We all know that Drew is jealous at Silena. She is the Head counselor of their Cabin and she is pretty, a lucky price for a great hero to be in love with. Not to mention, 30% of the male campers have a crush on her. Silena also has this personality that catches your attention. She is sweet and warm-hearted, that makes her different from her siblings. Not only that, even she is not a gifted charm-speaker, Silena can be persuasive in a very cute way. Making Drew just a shadow beside her._

"_Whatever," She rolled her eyes at the Demeter girl. "Reminder: my hair is ten times better than Silena's."_

"_You do know that is so wrong."_

"_Shut up," Drew smirked at her, making Katie silent. "That is what I'm talking about."_

_After that, she turned around and started to walk. Before reaching her Cabin, she has to pass us which irritates my siblings._

"_Fake alert," Jason warned. In response, my siblings snickered in delight._

"_I heard that, you freaks!" Drew marched to our direction._

"_Yes, you have EARS. You don't?" Nyssa rolled her eyes in boredom. "Typical Aphrodite child," she mumbled._

_Drew clenched her fist and started grabbing Nyssa by the arm. "I have brains too." Nyssa tried to hesitate at her statements. Drew is charm-speaking, you know._

"_Drew, do not touch her." Jake grunted._

_Drew didn't flinch but Nyssa showed signs of being in pain, probably, Drew squeezed her arm tighter._

"_A tough Aphrodite, eh? Do not warn her, Jake." Nyssa glared into Drew's eyes, making the charm-speaker tighten her grip more._

"_Guys," I reprimand. This could not go any further._

"_Ohh in Hades, I am a tough one! And Jake, do you know? Telle does not like you at all. You were her object for the initiation," Drew smirked at the terrible truth. "All those sweet and romantic things she has been doing to you, she acted that up to be proven worthy of an Aphrodite child."_

_Jake has been in love with this Aphrodite girl for months and her name is Telle. She died at training here in Camp. During the time of their relationship, Silena wasn't the head counselor that then. That would make sense if Telle was pretending to love Jake. Silena Beauregard just abolished the initiation._

"_STOP IT!" I heard a familiar voice._

_Every one turned to the direction of the voice. Her angered voice made my body tingle. No, I was not terrified by her voice. I was more of astonished to find such authority in her._

"_Drew, stop. Please," her voice was firm and tight, not loud which made it more scary. "You really do not know what is with Telle, so please leave that matter aside."_

_Nyssa stared at her like she knew Drew won't fight back._

"_Whatever, hon."_

_Drew left and Nyssa wiped her collar like it was the dirtiest thing she touched._

"_Are you alright?" Silena's voice became sweet again. Nyssa nodded at her question. Silena's sky blue eyes turned to a shocked Jake. "How about you?"_

"_Fine," my half brother barely felt honest by his answer._

"_She loves you," Silena said as if she read his thoughts and patted his back. Jake didn't utter anything more, but just smiled._

_Without me knowing, I was gazing at Silena who was smiling at me. "Are you alright? You looked out of place." I felt a blush creeping at my cheeks like metallic spiders of Hephaestus._

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Good, cause I am not too."_

"Hello", "Hey", "Hi" I got multiple responses from her friends. Okay, let me explain how they, uhh, look. It is challenging to describe them, but in my sake, I will.

First, there are three girls: one is blonde while the other two are dirty blondes. The blonde's eyes are icy blue maybe it was enhanced by her thick eyeliner. Thalia's eyes are more intimidating though. The first dirty blonde's eyes are brown while the other one was red. Not a monster, contacts.

Second, there clothes are terrifyingly conservative, not conservative at all. They make a robot look dressed. However, Vanne's clothes are much more pleasant. She is wearing a tank top and jeans, simply but nice.

"Sooo?" The blonde girl invited, obviously she is drunk. Her coordination with her body is poor and she moves like jelly. "Drink," She ordered, handing me a glass of cold beer.

"I do not drink. Thanks."

"Ynna, do not force the big guy." The girl with red eyes said in a seductive voice, leaning forward showing more of her baby's butt. In return, I moved backwards. "But, I know you want to," she winked, making me fuzzy.

Ynna and Vanne laughed at her like they were agreeing.

"Well, I like a big guy that knows how to say no to a lady. Even though how persuasive she is," she gazed at me like I was the object she needs to have, badly.

The other two girls laughed at my response, not on embarrassing me, but in a flirty way. "Just a little won't hurt, Charlie," Vanne spoke, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I am normal to hesitate at this. I really am not into this kind of stuff. Remember, I am not a Dionysus child after all. But, I am not. I actually nodded. Maybe a little won't do anything, it is just beer after all.

"Okay," I grabbed the glass and took a few gulps, not knowing I had more than a few.

_"Beckendorf! It's the Aphrodite Cabin's turn for inspection," Jake, my sibling, known to be a little paranoid and lazy when it comes to cleaning, told me as he was getting clothes on the floor. "And you know that she is a neat-freak," without knowing the name I know who is he referring to._

_"Guys, clean the porch!" Nyssa burst in._

_I grabbed some stuff and turned on my cleaning machines. I was the first who successfully made this, and I only made two. Working capacity is only 3 meters in 10 minutes: a long time to wait._

_"Move," Jason panicked behind me while I joined their frantic cleaning. It took less than 30 seconds to make the cabin presentable enough for a normal critique, at least get a 3 out of 5._

_"Hi," Silena greeted with a beaming smile, making most of my brothers melt in her appearance, and do not forget me. Silena stepped inside the Cabin and made a full 360 spin. "Wow! Great job guys," she turned to me and made a sheepish smile. "3 our of 5, Charlie. Put some decor or something to improve the interior design of the Cabin, but having a clean and neat Cabin is great enough."_

_I was planning on saying, Of course. No problem, but my mouth said something unworthy. "Uhh, sure. Thanks."_

_Silena turned to the door and smiled before leaving, turning my stomach to churn._

"More Charles!" Kris, the other dirty blonde girl, cheered as i took the last gulp of my beer. It was the 5ft glass I have drank, and I have a competitor this time. After the gulp, I placed the beer on the table. I heard a roar of cheers and applause from the guests. With that, I coughed and rubbed my chest as Ynna announced I was the winner.

Vanne tackled to hug me. "You were great, Charles!" She screamed and smacked her lips on mine. _Oh My Gods! _I scream inside my head. I want to break away from her, but she is so...HOLY HEPHAESTUS!

* * *

So that's it. It is a long chapter, yes. So please review. PLEASE :) I've placed a lot of effort on this chapter. Anyways, I would to say Thank you for the guy who have broken my trust to make this story possible.

~Lakrahe


	10. NO!

I am sorry for the late update. I got Prelim exams last week, and I kept on revising my work. More on that, I am also trying to write my other story. Anyway, in this chapter, you will get almost all your questions answered. So be prepared! and enjoy! :)

~Lakrahe

* * *

CHP 10. NO!.

I woke up sweating, finding myself on the couch with my science book on the floor as I sat up. Nothing has changed since I last what? Slept or Left? I found myself panting like I was shock, at the same time terrified of what happened to me with Vanne. It was all a dream, I sigh in relief.

"Beckendorf!" I turned to a grinning Percy. So it was them who woke me.

"How did you get in?" I asked almost smiling to myself. It was good to see a brave friend way back from camp.

"Well, it was locked but Annabeth managed to open it," he gave a pat on my back as he sat down with me. Behind him, was his girlfriend, Annabeth. She walked straight in like nothing happened. First, I noticed she was looking around like she was suspicious. I do not feel like any monster is spying, much less attack.

"How did you do it?" I caught Annabeth's attention. I remembered that I didn't lock my door, which was unusual. This apartment was free from any misfortunes like robbery or the like. No one will steal college stuff, unless they badly need it. Your ideas for instance, people with no creativity can steal your works— plagiarism. This was very common. Back to the locking of the door, did Vanne really come in? I wanted to confirm if this was true, but I can't, since the two best heroes in our era are here.

"I got skills you do not know, Charles," she said, not even sitting. Her cold attitude doesn't threat or scare me, but it does now.

"Hey, we need you to come with us." I turned to Percy whose smile just disappeared. I felt a tingling creeping up to my spine.

I raised my brow at his sudden order. "What for?" I am not being rude or anything. They came here without any warning or communication. Of course I will testify this.

I turned to Annabeth to find some explanations but Percy's Wise Girl didn't say anything.

"Just come," Percy urge, standing up. His words were so powerful that even the president will follow his command.

We went down the stairs silently. Almost as stealthily like the Stolls brothers would want to prank or steal something from you.

_A random day at Camp, well, not random for the Stoll brothers_

_I was busy making a cross bow. It should be able to release 10 arrows at the same time at 360 different angles. The arrows are modified to be able to detect in which angle to hit, making it a pure bull's eye hit. While arranging the slots on the cross bow, I heard a nail fall. Correct, I know the sound of a nail or a screwdriver or a srew when it falls._

"_Who's there?" I called without looking. I went back to my work when I heard footsteps – a chill punched me in the gut. "I know you are there."_

_And there, I know someone was there._

_I went outside and shouted, "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLS!" And a drip of ice cream fell from my head._

_I took a deep, DEEP breath, and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Black hair like silk, blue eyes like reflection of the sky, skin that looks so fair and even from a far it is smooth as a baby's skin, she is Silena Beauregard. Unfortunately, daughter of Aphrodite, but looking at her, made me forget my name and my revenge for the Stoll brothers._

"_Hello!" I never thought she'll greet me. "Wow, chocolate—my favorite!" She smiled, pointing at my ice cream head, and walked away. My eyes followed her as she disappeared from the distance. I turned again to find the Stoll brothers on a tree, laughing._

_After a few minutes, the Stoll Brothers were sent to the infirmary._

We were a few meters to the door when I heard strange whispering. It was more like an icy soft voice. It was chanting something. I can't remember the words but I know what it meant and what am I going to do.

Annabeth and Percy got outside first. When I reached outside, I saw Silena by the post light. She was in her Camp Half-Blood shirt and some skinny pants. Her hair wasn't in place, not even the usual flower headband on her. She looked depressed but still beautiful. But something inside me went tupsy-turvy, I do not like Silena.

"Silena," I said in surprise. I was supposed to say, how are you? But my mind says otherwise. "Wha—what are you doing here?" I was saying in a scared or nervous tone. What's happening to me? I was not intending to do that.

Silena turned to me and said, "Charlie," sadly. Her sky blue eyes stared at me like she didn't know me. "You have changed."

I was planning to say no. Instead, I turned to the heroes of Olympus and said: "Percy, Annabeth, we'll be going somewhere we will just meet here before sunset." I can't believe what I was saying. I am supposed to be happy, but my body is contradicting to what am I saying or doing.

"Sure." Percy said in disappointment and he left with Annabeth.

_Dump her, Charles. She is not worth it._ I heard a voice. It was not human, not certainly the icy voice from a while ago, but they have the same message. They want me to break-up with Silena.

I can't stop myself. "Let's go to the Park, shall we?" I tried to fight back with a smile, hoping she will see I am not myself. However, my love just nodded.

"NO!" I screamed in my head. Fight this, Charles! You are being hypnotized or something!

_Hello, Charles. _Another voice broke in. _I see you are struggling, but there is nothing you can do. My plan is in action. I will get what I want from you._

"Who are you?" The voice was incredibly familiar. I think I could kill whoever who is messing with my mind. I felt my spine itch.

_I think you know in a matter of seconds. Knowing me doesn't even care._

Villains do that, no figure. "Get out of my head! I love Silena and I am not willing to give her up for your villainous plans." The voice laughed, but it wasn't sinister as it should be. It was more like a teenager's laugh. A laugh like a daughter of Aphrodite!

_Ohh, that reminds me! That Aphrodite girl will ruin everything if you do not comply. And there'll be no way you will break through this type of magic. And no, I am not a child of Aphrodite, Venus to be exact. Aphrodite's too girly-girl, self-centered and undisciplined. She caused the Trojan War, after all._

"You mean the Roman Goddess?" Holy Olympus! They are real. I've heard about them like in books and research. So we are not alone.

I just now realize that I can't see myself or Silena like I was in another dimension.

"Where am I?" Everything was pitched black.

_Somewhere off reach from your dear girlfriend. _Now I know why she brought me here. She removed my consciousness from my body.

"You are controlling my body!" I accused in horror.

_You really are smart, Charles, a great child of Hephaestus._ She laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded.

_Since I am going to kill you after we are going to extract information, I can tell you my plan. There is going to be a war. After the recent Titan War, you good-for-something fools defeated the Titans and it caused to stir Gaea, which was good._

"She's evil. How could that be good?_"_

_You must know by now that I do not serve the Gods. She told us about the prophecy that 7 demigods will unite and defeat her. And then, one of my comrades realized that the other demigods might be Greek. Because of your talent, I know you were what we need. _My eyes widen.

"You did that to be close to me… The project, the parties, the time where I should call Silena… You can charm-spoken me._" _I said dumb-foundedly, not to mention, I know who she is. "You even kissed me!" I motioned like I recently vomited.

_EW. Do not act like that! I never even liked you to start with._

"_Do not worry. The feeling is mutual."_

_Shut up! We will extract the needed information from you and I will prepare my troops to that camp of yours! Once, my plan is complete your camp will fall apart! And I will kill that, son of Poseidon._

"Percy? What are you talking about? Is he—"

_Correct, he is one of the seven. Gods, you Greeks are slow._

" I'm sorry to burst your bubble but—"

_I figured you would say that. I hate to admit my charm-speaking won't work here. I need to be physically present, but that doesn't matter. I can make you do what whatever I want._

For the first time, I was scared for my life. Not because she scares me, but because what she will do. I have been used to almost being dead. In addition, death doesn't scare me. I am afraid that she will bring Silena to this matter. What if she successfully keep us apart. Silena for one is the joy in the camp; her happy attitude keeps us optimistic in hopeless situations.

_That's right. I will really bring that brat. She will just do anything for you, true? _I stayed silent. She is correct though. Vanne laughed and this time it was horrible. _What a boy! Try to protect your girl but now, there's nothing you can do!_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed. She will not touch me or Silena. I felt something bright against my eyes.

I refocused my eyes. I was at the park but Silena wasn't with me. Then I suddenly remembered recent memories stormed in my head: Silena crying, shouting and running. Finally, I realized, I just broke up with her,

without me knowing it!

I sat desperately on the bench, noticing the sun setting. I buried my head on my large hands, not usually for comforting, but I had nothing else to do. I started sobbing, hoping this was all a dream. I wanted to explain to Silena everything, but would she believe me? The sun was halfway down and then it occurred to me, I ran back to my apartment.

* * *

There you have it! Okay, this is the synthesis of what has happened so far.  
Vanne, daughter of Venus, meaning she is a Roman demigod. She has charmspeaking abilities unlike our protagonist, Silena. Vanne doesn't support the Gods but Gaea, the Earth Goddess. Why she is calling Her in Greek? For Beckendorf to understand her.

And as for Charles, he is currently trapped in the magic casted by our Vanne with the help of some _others_. This is where Beckendorf's control is taken away. And his conscious is trapped in some times that makes him doubt if events were real, making him break up with our dear Silena.

Now, it time for a review! Thanks for reviewing :)

~Lakrahe


	11. Give Me Hope

CHP 11. Give Me Hope.

It was like racing against time. I reached the apartment building in less than a minute. And believe me it felt like I was slow at the same time faster than the speed of sound.

I searched for Argus's disquised vechile. Unfortunately, it wasn't there. They have left. I cursed in Ancient Greek, even though I do not curse; I grunt.

My mind was going crazy like a machine that was drenched in water. Certainly, I sighed desperately, leaning against the post Silena waited a while ago. I wanted to punch the post making it bend like wire. I really do not know what to do. I have been tricked by Gaea's minion. Camp will be in danger because of me. Most of all, I have lost my one and only.

_It was a good day for a game of capture-the-flag. The summer fireworks was fast approaching, hoping I could ask the prettiest girl in camp—Silena. Me having a huge crush on her wasn't ambiguous._

_I was in the blue team, composing the Hermes, Apollo Cabin and the ever famous, Percy Jackson. Yet, I was captain._

_Before the actual game started, I saw the son of Poseidon talking to Annabeth. They have been best friends ever since he first came to camp. Anyone who will see them will surely agree they are a couple. After Annabeth went with her team mates, I walked up with my helmet under my arm. "She likes you, man."_

"_Sure," he muttered. "She likes me for target practice." And believe me; these two can't go through an argument without killing each other, which made the Aphrodite Cabin so merry._

_I raised my brow at him. "Nah, they always do that. A girl starts trying to kill you, you know she's into you."_

"_Makes a lot of sense," he said sarcastically._

_I shrugged, ready to laugh. "I know about these things. You ought to ask her to the fireworks." I patted him at the back, and that was when she came along._

_Silena passed by us and said, "Good luck, Charlie." She flashed a brilliant smile and went to join Annabeth on the red team. And did I say she is the only person to call me Charlie?_

_I felt my stomach do a great somersault. My mouth felt dry and what's worst was can't almost breathe, I froze. "Uh…" I responded stupidly._

_Then, Percy patted me on the shoulder. "Thanks for the advice, dude. Glad you're so wise about girls and all." He nudged me forward, leading me to our team. "Come on. Let's get to the woods."_

_Game begins._

_Hermes Cabin on decoy. Apollo Cabin on defense with their bow and arrows. While Percy and I will have the most interesting and thrilling job of all, steal the flag. But question is where to go?_

"_Left" I raised my brows at Percy for an explanation_. _"Because Annabeth wanted me to go right," he said, "which means she__ doesn't want us to go left."_

_I nodded. "Let's suit up." I handed him my prized possession—the bronze chameleon armour. This will be our secret weapon. It is best for camouflage in any area. Of course because it changes color to whatever background it is into. However, we are not literally invisible, unlike the magic of Annabeth's hat has. At least we have good cover, from a distance._

"_This stuff took forever to forge," I warned him. I have to forge it day and night just to finish it. It took me less sleep and eat, so "Don't mess it up!"_

"_You got it, Captain."_

_I grunted in amusement. The rest of my siblings greeted us and off the woods we go. The armor worked perfectly, blending to whatever surroundings we crossed._

_Not long enough we reached the creek that was treated to be the boundaries between the two teams. We heard clashes of swords and shields against the distance. But there is something really not right here._

"_No border guards?" I whispered. "Weird."_

"_Overconfident," Percy guessed._

_I have been in many capture-the-flag-games against Annabeth; she has new and different plans, very cunning. I will not know what will hit me._

"_Then, we need to hurry," I whispered making a swift move unto the enemy's territory. We are obliged to move quickly, not long our defense line will be destroyed by the Ares kids, and more on that, the enemy did out-numbered us._

_Taking up more distance, I doubted where we are. Some landmarks stood out, like the creek and certain cliffs and some really__old trees, but the woods tended to shift around._

_Then suddenly we were at the edge of a clearing. I knew we were in trouble when I saw that mountain of dirt._

"_Holy Hephaestus," I whispered, unconsciously aloud. "The Ant Hill."_

_It was true, the stories from the older campers._

_I turned to Percy who was stunned at what he is seeing._

_The giant ants…"Myrmekes," Percy muttered, reaching for his pen._

_These ants were unique, enormously unique. Imagine a blood-red ant in a size of a lion. And they say the strength of an ant is 1000 times its weight? Then, imagine how many Newtons can the Myrmekes carry? Let's say anything very heavy._

"_They love shiny metal," I whispered, noticing they were carrying swords, platters, armour and many more. "Especially gold. I've heard they have more gold in their nest than Fort Knox." I said in awe._

"_Don't even think about it," Percy snapped._

"_Dude, I won't," I promised. We need to finish this game. Everyone's depending on us. "Let's get out of here while we…"_

_Then suddenly something caught my eye. __Fifteen metres away, two ants were struggling to drag a big hunk of metal towards their nest. It was an machine...an automaton that resembled an animal. I could tell because of the wires and all. Rubies for eyes, the skin of gold and celestial bronze, teeth as sharp as a shark's! The features on it were amazing it was almost as it is to be the legendary…_

"_That's a –"_

"_Shhh!" I pulled him back into the bushes, when the ants looked to our direction. Once it was back to its business, I placed my attention on Percy._

"_But that's a –"_

"_Dragon's head," I said in awe. "Yes. I see it. They must've found the dragon, but the whole was heavy, so they only brought its head. If they get it to the hill," I said, "the other ants will help them. We've got to stop them."_

"_What?" Percy asked. Maybe he thought I was out of my mind. Me saving a dragon's head from the claws/arms/hands of ants. "Why?"_

"_It's a sign from Hephaestus. Come on!" My father, Hephaestus send this as a gift from when the camp didn't have any magical borders. It serves as the protector from monsters until it went haywire, but that was 15 years ago or so._

_I commanded and sprinted for the dragon's head. I was a few meters from the ants when I raised my sword, and everything went wrong._

"_Beckendorf!" I heard Percy shouted faintly_

_I had no time to turn for whatever he was shouting at. I leaped into the open and struck one of the ants. Gods, they're carapace was hard! The ant turned, snapping its __pincers, attacked my leg, and I fell flat on the ground. I had no time to react, because the second ant sprayed goo…on my face! I am not physically attractive, and yes, they have to spray me on the face! I screamed, because it was like being poured by hot acid. I dropped my sword, and wildly slapped my eyes. Not a moment too soon, I can't feel my arms and legs—I am paralyzed._

"_Charlie!" I heard someone yelled in concern. I was able to see who shouted, I smiled, and the Mrymekes didn't stop to surround me. My vision blurred, and after a second, I lost consciousness._

I reached my apartment, and rummaged through my stuff, getting things for survival: nectar and ambrosia, my modified slingshot, some clothes, snacks, my favorite gadgets and machinery, a lot of drachmas and my picture of Silena. I recheck everything and went for the door, locking it and ran down stairs.

When I was out of the building's door, a strange guy in a big trench coat was suspiciously parallel to the door. His face was cover with the shadow of his hat. I squinted my eyes at him, wondering his loitering position.

"Hi Beckendorf," he greeted with a manipulative voice.

"Hi?"

"Where are you going?" He shifted like taking something from his back.

"To my camp, I'm a counselor there." I felt a bead of sweat fell. He seem sort of a detective, but an evil one. "Who are you?" My heart pounded as I placed my hand on my pocket.

"No one. If you must go, you can't."

"Why not, dude?" I moved to his left, but he covered my path. I did to the right, but he also moved as well. "Let me through."

"I'm afraid I can't," he said not apologetically. "Orders."

I rolled my eyes at him, and did something surprising. I ran bumping guy, and he fell to the trash cans. I laughed as I sprinted away.

"Son of Hephaestus!" He bellowed, certainly not human.

"A monster? Now?" I complained. It was not what I need. To get to camp, I must lose the monster or find a cab with anyone who accepts drachmas.

I ran to an intersection when the monster jumped in front of me. He was a lion with a tail of a scorpion. "A manticore. Great," I grumbled and ran to the left. I used my arms to grab my gadgets. I badly need a sword, but the manticore was closing in, so I got my slingshot on my right hand, making my left get my lighter of Greek Fire.

The manticore shot thorns that tore a part of my jeans. "Come back, son of Hephaestus! I won't bite." He laughed, maniacally.

"Gods, be honest lion!" My left hand flick the lighter successfully and lighted the flammable balls on my slingshot.

The manticore lunged at me, before I could aim. Fortunately, he missed, because I side-step to avoid his attack. He wasn't a cat due to the fact he didn't land successfully on his feet/paws.

I adjust my slingshot and fired at him. It was an absolute hit and he was devoured by the flames.

_When my senses went back, I am not going to use them. Why? It freaking smells. These ants were stealing our leftover, leaving it to rot in here. I opened my eyes and I wished they were closed. But because of the mounds of metal, I want to grab and make a run for it. However, I can't my feet are still paralyzed._

_After a few minutes, I heard her voice. "Charlie!" Silena ran to me, trying to help me up. She came with Annabeth and Percy._

_"Thank the gods," I said gratefully. "My – my legs are paralyzed!"_

_"It'll wear off," Annabeth said. "But we have to get you out of here. Percy, take his other side."_

_Silena and Percy hoisted me up, and the four of us started back through the tunnels. I couldn't help myself but blush with Silena around._

_"What's going on out there?" I asked, hearing roaring, creaking of metal like a battle. My body tensed in my suspicion. "The dragon! You didn't – reactivate it?" And they just did. "But you can't just turn on an automaton! You have to calibrate the motor, run a diagnostic… There's no telling what it'll do! We've got to get out there!" Like on cue, the dragon made an explosion that opened the ceiling above us, showing the sky._

_"Come on!" Percy yelled. They dug ourselves out of the dirt and stumbled down the side of the hill, dragging me with them. Silena all the way was caring for my safety which made me stutter and blush._

_Looking back, the bronze dragon was surrounded by the ants. They were in a chaotic battle, insanely, it needs our help. Annabeth was first to help it by stabbed one right between the feelers. As the celestial bronze blade pierced its shell, the whole ant disintegrated._

_"I – I think I can walk now," I assured them, and I clumsly fell on my face when they let go of me._

_"Charlie!" Silena helped me immediately._

_Back in the clearing, the dragon stumbled. "We can't let it die!" Silena said, noticing the ants sprayed acid on the automaton._

_"It's too dangerous," I said sadly. "Its wiring –"_

_"Charlie," Silena pleaded, "it saved your life! Please, for me." Her sky blue eyes were so hard to resist; she is so hard to resist._

_My face was still in pain, my feet at least were ready to move, but I was so tired, I can't fight. Despite all that, I'll do what's right...for Silena "Get ready to run," I told them. Then I gazed across the clearing and shouted, "DRAGON! Emergency defence, beta ACTIVATE!"_

_The dragon turned towards the sound of my voice. It stopped struggling against the ants, and its eyes glowed. And like I have presumed, it made electricity circuit through out him, making the nearby ants explode. The other surviving ants retreated._

_The dragon bellowed in triumph, then it turned its glowing eyes towards us. And like I presumed again, he was looking at us like prey._

_"Now," I said, "we run."_

_The dragon pounded after us, spewing fire and zapping lightning bolts over our heads like it was having a fun time._

_"How do you stop it?" Annabeth yelled._

_"You shouldn't have turned it on! It's unstable! After a few years, automatons go wild! It will be a challenge," I screamed, noticing I was running freely. The paralysis wore off._

_"Good to know," Percy yelled. "But how do you turn it off?"_

_I looked for a best spot for stalling a dragon. "There!" At a cliff-like-rock. "You guys, run around to the base of the cliff," I said. "Distract the dragon. Keep it occupied!"_

_"What are you going to do?" Silena asked in panic._

_"You'll see. Go!"_

_I ducked behind a tree while I turned and yelled at the dragon, "Hey, lizard-lips! Your breath smells like gasoline!"_

_The dragon spewed black smoke out of its nostrils. It thundered towards Percy, shaking the ground unstable. I saw Annabeth grabbed his hand and they ran for the back of the cliff while Silena behind them. The dragon followed of course -right where I want him. I climb the mini-cliff, getting ready for a jump. Fortunately, Percy knew what I wanted._

_"Yaaaah!" he charged at the Bronze dragon, cutting a talon. However, he pissed the dragon. It was ready to breathe out fire._

_I jumped up in the air to save my friends. "Percy!" Luckily, I landed on the dragon's neck. While riding cowboy, the dragon reared back and shot flames, trying to shake me off, but I held on. I ripped open the panel at the base of the dragon's head and yanked a wire which was supposed to be a vein or artery or network of neurons in human anatomy._

_Instantly, the dragon froze. Its eyes went dim. Suddenly it was only the statue of a dragon, baring its teeth at the sky._

_I slid down the dragon's neck. All the pain from that ant bite, the acid and that wild cowboy ride, exhausted me. I collapsed at its tail, exhausted and breathing heavily._

_"Charlie!" Hearing her voice saying my name gave me extra strength. She gave me a big kiss on the cheek. "You did it!" I wanted to be unconscious because I was blushing so hard._

_"Uhh, thanks," I said, wiping my forehead._

_"You should be careful next time!" She nagged, but in a concern way. "You should not have charge in like that against the ants. You could have been hurt." She kept on worrying about me the whole time, not to mention, she really wants me safe. I can't help the fact that when our skin touched, my heart pounded loudly._

_"What are we going to do with that?" Percy asked, pointing at the frozen automaton._

_"We – uh – I don't know," I said. "Maybe we can fix it, get it to guard the camp , but that could take months."_

_"Worth trying," Percy said._

_"It could be risky," Annabeth said. "The dragon could go berserk and attack the campers, meanwhile, it can serve as an ally in the incoming war."_

_"True," Percy agreed._

_"Did you see all the treasure in the Ant Hill?" I interrupted. "The magic weapons? The armour? That stuff could really help us."_

_"And the bracelets," Silena said in awe. Who could blame her? She loves those stuff. "And the necklaces."_

_"It will take more than the entire camp just to invade the ant hill," Annabeth finally said. We started walking out of the clearing and head for the pavilion. The game must be over by now. _

_"Charlie, that was the bravest thing I ever saw – you jumping on that Dragon." Silena's eyes glinted against the moonlight._

"_Um… yeah. So…will you go to the fireworks with me?" I said, trying to swallow the lump on my throat. I was tense!_

_"Of Course, you big dummy! I thought you never asked!" She smiled at me._

_My heart skipped a beat, pounding loudly, I managed to smile, not looking stupid at her. I grabbed her hand and we walked together._

I was a several meters away from the manticore incident. I prayed to my dad for protection, but I heard no reply. It's okay; I used to it. I called a taxi and hopped in.

"Long-Island," I simply said. I am not suppose to notice anything but the driver's beard is so long that it made him a thousand-years-old. I could tell because of its enormous size.

"Sure," he said and we drove away. I was looking through my stuff and took Silena's photo. Whenever I was looking at it, it made me happy, it gave me hope. She gave me hope. I hope our love for each other still has hope.

The drive must have looked from his rear view mirror. "Who's that?"

"What? The picture?"

"No, you're shirt." I looked at my shirt. There was no one. "Yes, the picture."

"Ohh. My girlfriend." I looked at the mirror to look at the driver's face. He was wearing circle-rimmed glasses. There were bulges on his face like he was neaten by some angry mob.

"I'm afraid it was _ex_-girlfriend."

My jaw hang open. "How did you know?"

"I know stuff, Charles." He smiled and removed his glasses.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 11! I hope you enjoyed it. This is so far is the longest chapter, so I do assume you liked it. I updated much faster, because I will be away from the computer for 4 days at least, starting on wednesday. Please review! It will be much appreciated. :)

Anyway, I do not own demigod files, PJ and the characters.

~Lakrahe


	12. A Drakon Fight

Sorry for a late update. At least, I updated, right? So please enjoy. :)

CHP. 12 A DRAKON FIGHT.

* * *

"I know stuff, Charles." He smiled and removed his glasses, looking at me.

I froze, not petrified, at him. This is the first time I am meeting my Dad. "Lord Hephaestus," I said.

He chuckled more like a cough. It got me confused if he was amused or frustrated. "It was always easy to identify me, but I'm glad you are polite."

Obviously, I said in my mind. No offense, but, yeah, true. My dad is known to be _different _in appearance. And what I meant by different is that, his physical appearance make him look like a deformed machine, but Godly in a way. "No problem," I said. "Why are you here?" Chiron usually tells us that Gods appear when they need some errands to be done. These so called errands can kill us.

"I need to tell you something," He coughed.

"Go ahead," I said with urge. "I'm in a hurry to camp."

"I know," He said. "I also do not have much time."

"Huh?"

"Zeus is closing up Olympus again."

I raised my brow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Father, has been offended by that hero in your camp—"

"Percy Jackson." I filled in the missing blank, unsurprised. Percy was offered immortality by the Great Zeus, however he rejected it. I think we know why. Certainly, because of that, it leads quite a rampage with the Lord of the Sky.

"Yes, He was, and wanted that the Gods should follow their own way. Because of the Gods keep on interacting with their children, it might lead them to be—"

"Less Godly," I murmured.

"Correct, my boy. And more human." He made a right turn which made me press myself to the car's door. "More on that, Zeus believes that we might forget our duties because of a mere mortal's oath."

"That's unfair," I said calmly. "Percy saved the world." Witnesses during the return of the Gods on their throne said that, Percy made them promise on the river of styx that Gods should claim their child not more than 13 years-old. No more abandoned demigod children. Percy pleaded for equality most of all. Minor Gods should have the right to have a throne in Olympus, and other immortals, who got undeserving punishment.

"I know, but we Gods have strong irresistible pride."

"That somehow sucks."

"Excuse me?" I grunted.

"Remember; I am here for a cause. There is trouble, something stirring, and Zeus closed Olympus for a not much of a good cause. That could lead to its chaos."

"I know," I said about the Olympus thing. "But what was stirring?"

"Something _big _that the titan's defeat provoked it."

A few months ago, was the Second Titan War against with the Gods. Kronos was able to manipulate some minions. He gathered monsters, and lots of them, minor Gods, those who hated the God's reign and abandoned demigods. Apparently, the enemy outnumbered us and has a lot of schemes up in their sleeves. Luckily, Percy's leadership skills and Annabeth wits got us the on top. Finally, Kronos was destroyed into more than bits that he will never control the minds of others again.

"What could it be?" I asked, but when my Father was about to answer, the ground rumble. Even though, we were on a moving vehicle, that shake startle us that much.

"You have to figure that out," He said as calmly as possible. Hephaestus made a sharp turn and pressed harder on the pedal. "She's here!"

"Who?!" I demanded, hearing the ground crack behind us.

"You know saying the name makes them powerful, Charles!" I got my eye on the rearview, and the road was splitting up!

"Drive faster!" My eyes widen at this horrifying moment.

"I'm trying! This just an automaton!" He said, gesturing his self.

"GODS, you have told me this, now?" I almost screamed, losing my patience. I heard my automaton Dad sighed hard.

I went through my bag and grabbed some relevant weapons, especially Greek Fire in a jar. I was hoping I was just hallucinating that I saw a drakon beneath those splitting lands. Then there I had to calm myself that it wasn't what it seemed, the creature behind roared.

"It had to be a drakon!"

_During the Titan War, the Hephaestus Cabin was situated helplessly far from the Aphrodite Cabin._

"_Thank you, Percy!" The girls gave kisses at when they coincidently figured out that the street they were protecting was a shopper's paradise. Unlike Silena, she was half happy and sad._

"_Good luck, Charlie." She smiled nervously._

_I placed my hand, running through her hair. "You too," I said, pulling her close to me and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Silena."_

"_I love you more, Charlie." She kissed my lips, which always made me melt, no matter how the current situation scares me. I replayed her sentence in the back of my mind, refrain of thinking that will be the last time she'll say it._

"_Be safe and fight the enemy to their mommies," I said._

_Silena nodded while laughing. "You too, okay?" I nodded with a grim smile._

"_Silena! Come on!" Her sister called._

"_Gotta go," she said huskily and left._

_I turned to my brothers, not daring to see her image fade with the surroundings. I do not know why, but I'm used to not mind seeing her._

"_Beckendorf," Jake threw me my watch, which serves to give me the view of what the screen shield is showing from Olympus. We started walking to our position._

"_Thanks," I muttered. I could see the worry look on their faces. I studied my siblings carefully. "I know that look," I said. "Don't worry. We will win."_

"_Beck." One of my siblings stammered with a sword on his hand. "We're outnumbered, and a troop, which was ranging from 13 to 20 years-old against a lot of a-thousand-years experienced enemies. With that situation, we are tipped to falling in the pits of Tartarus._

"_We have Percy, Annabeth, Me, the Stolls," I said names in our camp. "We also have you." I pointed at my brother. "You, you, you and you," I said, gesturing them with my sword, making them fall back. "Sorry. How impulsive. Back to what I've said, the enemy may have all the power and the labor resources, but they don't have a good leader and awesome companions."_

"_Right! Kronos is not a good leader. If he wins this battle, everything we have will be gone," Jake said, raising his sword._

"_We have to win this, for Father and the Gods!" I screamed as I punched the air perpendicular to the ground, every one followed. "Take your positions!"_

I rolled down the window's glass aiming at the mini grand canyon. How the Hades did that drakon make that kind of activity, I do not know.

"Eat this grandpa lizard!" I pressed the trigger sending the jar filled with Greek fire hurling to the beast. Then the jar break, sending the Drakon engulfed with the fire. I sighed in relief as the monster shrill in pain. I pressed my back on the car's seat in relaxation, when another roar made me jump in surprise. I quickly looked at the taxi's clear window: another drakon came to the view and stomped on the ground just a metter behind the enormous crack.

"Very cunning," my Father said.

"Stop complimenting and help me." The drakon started to run to us.

"I'm driving, aren't I?"

I grunted. He was right; he did whatever was most helpful. I grabbed a metal glove my bag and slipped it to my right arm. "It's time to beat up some monster." I smashed the car's glass at the back and easily climbed through it. I thought Hephaestus would say something to argue, but he focused on driving.

It was not an easy task balancing on a taxi that was going 250 miles/hr. I'm sorry, but that's the fastest it can go. Son of Hades! Why this kind of car? Why not?

The drakon roared that made me stiff.

_It was a few hours before Percy's birthday, which means that is a bad sign. With his prophecy in line, it means he will make a choice that could end his days, destroy or save the world._

_I kept on fending the monsters on the other left side of the Empire State building. I knew they were closing in, so close to make it to the doors._

_I punched a sea dog with my shield and stabbed through his stomach. He disintegrated in an instant. As I pulled my sword from the monster's dusty remains, a hellhound growled behind the recent fallen monster. It looked at me straight in the eyes, started to attack._

_My Greek fire supply finished since the first day of the war. I tried to be resourceful like using less modified weapons, which weren't my thing._

_I threw my shield, hitting the hellhound's nose. It twitched and broke it by biting it harshly. "Bad dog!" I charged in._

_Before my sword can touch the big dog, a giant thing hit me, sending me to hit a building's façade. I landed badly on ground, chest-first. I coughed out blood, comforting my chest. My eye sight started to blur! I struggled to my fight as I hear the ground rumbling due to the running hellhound._

_GODS, help me, I screamed inside my head. Although, I can't manage to even say them properly in my head._

_The hellhound was fast approaching. The other monsters passing by must've known I was the opponent of the hellhound, and I must not be touched. That stupid thing-giant, a hyperborean giant, hurled me very far, because if it was near, the dog should've used me as a chew toy sooner._

_I finally stood to my feet. I have like less than 3 seconds to think, to stop the beast. I have no weapons. The giant made me drop my sword as I was hurling towards the wall._

_I had no choice: I picked up a rigid rock, aiming it at anything that the hellhound might be in pain once it made impact._

"_AWOOOO!" The hellhound made a whimper as the rock hit it's eye. The monster stood to its two feet, trying to remove the rock. IT WAS STUCK. I ran. No, limping from it._

_Searching desperately for a sword, anything sharp or mechanical, I saw the most threatening monster of all, a drakon. It is more terrifying than an ordinary dragon. With its scales of titanium and a stare that makes us petrified, naturally, a drakon can take up a whole army._

"_For ARES!" A girl in armor shouted, facing the drakon. She was brave, and for a second I thought it was Clarisse, because of maimer, her electric spear. The Ares Cabin came to help us. I was relieved; we have more chances to be alive._

"_For ARES!" The girl shouted. I noticed that there was a shake in her voice, a hint of fear. And there, I saw what was wrong._

_I run desperately for the girl in the armor. Once in a while, I shifted my eyes to the drakon that was ready to attack. It was going closer and closer to her; its eyes trying to open her apart. Others that surrounded her watched how she will fight that impossible thing. Percy's smiled disappeared when he was studying Clarisse like she wasn't Clarisse at all. I tried to shout to them, but my voice faltered._

_I was a few feet from her, trying to exert every ounce of energy to save her. I tried to bring her far away as possible, but she was too stiff from the paralyzing-stare. The drakon reached its preferable range. I prayed in my head it was going to snap at us, but what happened became otherwise. He was slowly opening his mouth; I could see the acid dripping from its mouth. After that, everything went slow._

I snapped out from my stiffness. I almost fell off the car. The monster was now running like a happy dog, ready to bite me off.

"Hungry?" I asked, placing another jar of Greek Fire on my crossbow. "Eat this," I said as I click the trigger. The jar flew, aiming its mouth, but before it could get inside, acid met it, causing it to melt. Irritation filled me up as I place another jar. The drakon made its attack—an acid spit!

The car made a noticeable move to avoid the acid. "Careful, Charles!" I heard my machine-dad cry.

"I know," I said, desperately holding to my dear life. "Drive faster!"

"I am!" He started to shout because of the noise. "If he pounces, jump off. You hear me, boy?"

Jump? I had no time to argue. I can't fight off a drakon if I can't aim well. Besides that, the taxi's not going to go any farther. Dad made his special route trying to fend the monster from camp and a lot of people. Now, I do not know where we are. I knew this without him telling me.

Whenever the drakon is nearer I would try to punch it with my metal gloves. Making an impact with that titanium lizard just made painful screeches. I also tried the Greek fire attack on him, but he was smart to avoid it with either dodging or spitting acid. Once it almost volleyed the jar directly back to us.

"Charles, my boy, we need to get off," My Father on the driver's seat unfastened his seatbelt. After another second, I knew why. The car was slowing. "At least, he doesn't fly."

Unfortunately, the drakon started to jump-off, but didn't drakon spread its wings, flying higher and higher. Then it started to dive towards us.

Mother of Titans!

* * *

So that's it. Wait for the next chapter what will happen to Beckendorf! Please review :)

*Anyway, if anyone didn't read the TLO. the screen shield in the titan war helps our heroes oversee what's going on within the perimeter of the battle area. That helped them see if the enemy is charging in. It was also designed by Daedalus and created by the Hephaestus Cabin.

Any questions for those who don't understand? Please feel free to ask. :) REVIEW PLS! :D

~Lakrahe


	13. I Just Can't

I know I'm a jerk. Currently, this is my one month break, so I am going to finish this story. Sorry for the late update. :( Don't worry chapter 13 is here!

* * *

CHP13. I JUST CAN'T.

I was hoping for a smooth landing on the ground, but the taxi came into a sudden stop, hurling me into the ground. As I stopped rolling, I hit my head on something hard. I groaned loudly, realizing I also momentarily broke my ankle. Great. Just what I needed.

I heard my Father screamed at me as he attacked the drakon. After a few seconds of trying to get up my vision turned blurry. In an instant, everything went black. Before that happened, I vaguely saw my automaton father release fire from his arms or mouth. He could have done that while we were still on the taxi cab, but, no, he didn't. I am not sure, but the monster disintegrated to dust. And I blacked out.

_I pushed the girl in armor to the side, using my body, full force. The drakon gave out the green sizzling liquid. Acid!__ I screamed in pain. Not because of the painful fall._

_I landed beside her. She got up immediately and took off the war helmet that wasn't even hers. "Charlie!" She turned me around._

"_What in Tartarus happened?!" The owner came, running towards us. I caught a glimpse of her siblings giving attention to the monster._

"_I ca-can explain," my girlfriend said, and gave the electric spear._

"_No need," Clarisse, head counselour of the Ares Cabin, said. She adjusted the spear on her good hand. "Just go to the building! I will take this punk down!" She barked at Silena, who was giving off tears. Clarisse shouted a battle cry and charged at the drakon._

"_Charlie." She turned to me. "I'm sorry. It was the only way."_

"_Shhh. I know. It was for the best," I said. The Ares kids were so arrogant that they didn't bother coming in to war. Before they came, we thought we were losing, because our allies are falling down in an exponential rate._

_Silena hurriedly half-carried me to the building. _"_How did you know it wasn't Clarisse?"_

"_I just know," I said giving an assuring smile._

"_Thank you," she said, sobbing. Tears were fighting their way out of her eyes. "I could have or you could have died." She examined my feet._

"_It's okay," I said, bringing her into a hug. "We're safe fore now."_

My eyes focused on the surroundings. I subconsciously take a look at my foot. Good. The burn from the acid last summer was starting fade somewhat. Actually, it made a pretty good mark about the size of a normal fist. The place was peaceful like an infirmary. This is familiar though. I saw cots and the symbol of a centaur on the clock just by every wall. I'm back at camp! I thought out excitedly, but at the same time nervous. What did the others think of me while I was gone or when I "broke up" with Silena?

I struggle to sit up, and there I noticed medical care was given to my head and my ankle.

"Hey, Beckendorf," Nyssa came in with some hot bowl. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," I said. "How long have I been out?" I placed my hand on my head due to some remembrance of it being painfully hit.

"I don't know, but we first saw you, you were unconsciously already. And you were here for how many hours."

"What?" I accepted the bowl from him. "Where?"

"By the beach, good thing one of the children of Hecate saw you."

"Ohh," I said taking a sip from the bowl.

"What happened to you anyway? It was like you were in a quest."

I told her about the surprising fight with a drakon and the appearance of our father, Hephaestus. When I was done, I asked, "Where's Silena?"

"About that…"

"—Nyssa! We need you outside." Butch called. "We found something interesting." When the guy turned to look at me, he only managed to wave his hand.

Nyssa turned her attention to me. "He and Annabeth are back. I should get going. See you later, Beckendorf." With that she left.

With no hesitations, I gulped down the soup. It was delicious. Clam Chowder. However my tongue was scorched, but it was fine. I tried standing, but I was wobbling. It was good I can limp. I look for a good walking stick, but there's no time. A commotion outside was happening outside.

As I was at the infirmary's doorway, I saw Annabeth with three kids that weren't familiar to me. Surely, they were new recruits. The one wearing a purple shirt looked like he wasn't, because of his built or the way he shows himself. The girl was pretty. She was like a Pocahontas girl with attitude. Lastly, the guy was like a Latino elf with a mischievous grin made an impression on me. He reminded me of Percy, but more electronic.

"Okay, take him Nyssa," Annabeth said.

"Sure," Nyssa said, accompanying the Latino elf guy. He must have been a son of Hephaestus: an addition to our family.

Annabeth dismissed the other demigods on the process, leaving her with the Pocahontas girl and the guy in purple. I limped myself closer to them.

"So you're going back to find him?" Asked the girl.

"Yeah," Wisdom's daughter said sadly, and took notice of me. "Beckendorf, how long have you…" She stopped to examine my injuries. "…been back?"

"I don't know...a couple of hours?"

Before Annabeth could leave us, I caught her hand. "Where's Silena?"

Annabeth gave a poker face look. "No one told you?"

"Sadly, no."

"She was in a rescue mission as well."

"What?" I said rather loudly. "When?"

"Going north with Travis and Katie. Will you excuse me? I need to go to Chiron and issue another rescue mission."

I tighten my grasp on Annabeth. "Take me with you. I need to talk to Silena."

Then this guy in purple placed his arm between me and Annabeth. "I think you should—"

"Beckendorf, you broke up with her," Annabeth said dangerously calm. The girl pulled the guy in purple away from us. I heard her calling his name: Jason.

"No, it wasn't me," I said, "you have to believe someone possessed me or used charmspeak or some magic. Gaea's forces—" For some reason the girl flinched as I said charmspeak.

"What?" Annabeth took a second paused. "Let's see Chiron."

* * *

"So this woman possessed you using charmspeak?" Chiron in a wheel chair asked. I told them about how and why I "broke up" with Silena, the drakon fight, Dad's warning and Vanne's treachery.

"Yes. She also said that they will destroy Camp."

"It'll have to link to Percy's disappearance," Annabeth said. Her best friend for 4 years and boyfriend for a month or so was missing. The amazing Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus. Lost. He has disappeared and Annabeth thought he could find him with the use of her dream. Hera told her to go west and find the missing shoe. Was she literal? I noticed awhile ago Jason was missing a shoe.

"That lying, good-for-nothing Goddess! I trusted her!" Annabeth threw her dagger and it hit a painting of, coincidentally, was Hera on the eye. She cursed on Ancient Greek as she slumped on the couch. Like on cue, thunder surprised us up in the sky.

"Maybe Jason was related after all with Percy disappearance."

"I doubted it," Chiron said, watching outside the window. "He is something I am afraid he is."

"The guy's got amnesia. He doesn't know where he is…who he is." Annabeth scowled. I looked at her emphatically. She was so tired that black rims were forming under her eyes. Her hair wasn't even brushed.

"Chiron, Jason is a roman demigod," I said like it was bad news. Well, it is, judging from they way he reacts on the word Roman.

"That explains the tattoo. It makes sense! Jason and Percy were exchanged! But who would do such stupidity? Heraa!" I placed my hand on Annabeth should to pat her. "Why are you keeping the information about Romans, Chiron?

"Naturally, Romans and Greeks do not get along, but you have to figure that on your own. And about Hera exchanging Percy and Jason: It was for some reason I'm sure. But we have bigger problems." My hands tense as Chiron leads it to a more terrorizing part of the story. "The mother of the Titans," Chiron said painfully. I waited for our trainor to say, but he stayed silent and moved on to another idea. "Okay, two of you will leave now. Annabeth take whoever you want to find Percy. Until Jason gets his memory back, then we know where Percy exactly is." Annabeth only nodded. "Charles, you're already an adult. Go find Silena, and be careful."

* * *

I don't need to packed up because I have it all in my back pack. Miraculously, none of the items I brought were stolen or missing . Annabeth was waiting for me on a flying chariot with Blackjack pulling.

"Ready?" I nodded at her as I climbed in. "First, I will bring you to Silena then you will handle your own matters."

With that, we rode off from Camp Half-Blood.

I was looking out down below, because I do not know what to break the silence with. Or maybe Annabeth prefers the silence.

We passed by the highway and on our way to NY. It was as always crowded, noisy city. I remember the time we defended it with our lives, and no mortal thank us for that.

As were are getting closer to Silena, I was turning nervous and a little chilly.

"Annabeth," I called her. "How long did Percy since disappear?"

"Three days at least," Annabeth answered with a forced expression. She was good at hiding emotions, but today she's failing.

That's impossible. "I was out for a few hours," I muttered.

"What?" Annabeth turned to me as if suspecting something.

True, she has to suspect it. How could time conflict? "I left for Camp Half-Blood after I unintentionally broke up with Silena. The same day I was knocked off be that drakon. Percy was there on that day. He could have only been gone for a few hours."

"That impact on your head could only cause a passing out interval of a few hours. Where were you for the last three days?" Annabeth thought deeply. It's either my head forced to be in come for three days or some magic of time and space was cast on me. "Do you notice it, Beckendorf?"

I gave her a confused look.

"We left you at sunset. Today is early afternoon. That could have mean your few hours were not so few after all."

Then it hit me like Celestial Bronze. "When I fought the drakon...it was like morning. early morning." My extended coma could have been the answer. But what also keeps me asking is how the automaton lead me to camp half-blood.

"Some magic might have been cast on you," Annabeth said. I would have agreed with Annabeth. Either after the fight or after I ran for Silena.

There was a moment of silence, and it continued as we descended.

And everything was like that again. I felt a cold, very cold, chilling sensation crawling my spine. Everything was black for a few seconds or maybe minutes or hours. For some reason, I heard Annabeth screaming like she was drowning, screaming my name. But her voice faded immediately as I ran to it.

Suddenly, a voiced cooed everywhere. It's her. "Vanne, get out of my head," I sounded intimidating as possible. She responded, _Or fall into your arms instead? What's that? 1D?_ _Ohh, I never knew you were a fan_.

"No, not really."

_Charles, you gave away our secret,_ she snapped._ I can't hate you more because of that._

"Which one? the 1D fandom or the secret thing?" Vanne growl. I wondered if that's normal to Aphrodite's children. Wait, she's a roman, right. "Once again, feeling is mutual."

_Shut up._ And so I did. _Since I can't make you unconscious whenever I want. I just held out like this for long , so you won't share any more valuable secrets._

And her presence faded. I sat down, hugging my knees, hoping I get conscious again. If you know what I mean. After gruesome hours or so, I can't tell, Annabeth and the scene was starting to fade in my view. She was fighting a monster. It was a hellhound, not like Mrs. O'leary. Another figure came into my view. It was Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner. Travis was behind the monster, trying to climb it. While Katie was having it secured it's legs with the use of her plant powers.

"Ready Silena?" Annabeth nod to her and they attacked. My heart jumped as Silena spring into action. She was good-looking as ever, even she was fighting.

When Annabeth was a few feet away from the monster's side, the hellhound thrashed, making Travis fall of him. He must have climbed successfully, until he was shaken off. Katie ran to Travis's aid. Silena, who was readying her sword to make a hit, was blocked my the monsters's head. Although that happened, Silena's blade made a good hit on the hellhound's mouth. Annabeth, by the use of her dagger hit the monster's leg. The dog-monster yelp and fell to the ground.

"Sorry, doggy," Silena took a deep breath and made the hellhound's essence fly back to Tartarus. Silena knelt down in front of the dust remains of their enemy. Silena, you make me love you even more.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Great! Two "manly" boys on a knock out," Katie complained as she pulled Travis up. As more words she says, the more I can't seem to make out what she's saying. Like my hearing was cloudy.

And I black out again. Stupid unconsciousness.

* * *

"He's moving!"

I think I am regaining consciousness. The one that makes me physically present of course. I open my eyes to make sure.

And the first person I saw was...

"Hey, Charlie," she said. Her smile was beautiful, but sad. My heart relaxed as her face meets the light. She was as pretty as ever. Screw Vanne for possessing me, because I would never break up with Silena. Never. I love Silena so much. I just can't.

* * *

That's it for this chappie. I hope you enjoyed! please don't forget to review. :)


	14. NEVER DID GIVE

This is the last chapter. I hope you guy enjoyed and was entertained by my story. I would like to thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you so much! So let's have a recap:

Because of Beckendorf not communicating with Silena, she was afraid that their relationship might slowly fade away. Silena wanted to confirm this by going to Beckendorf's apartment. However, what she's expected turned real: Beckendorf wanted to break up with her. On the other hand, Beckendorf has been a target by Gaea's minion named, Vanne. In order to extract information about his camp and the Greek gods, Vanne cast a possessing spell on Beckendorf. This spell will last for days or hours, making the host unconscious. Plus, Vanne enhanced her charmspeaking abilities to make Beckendorf do what she is needed to do to, resulting the break up of Silena and Beckendorf. Going back to Silena, she placed herself in a quest to prove that she isn't only Dr. Love, and that mission is to find Percy, who was missing for days. With Beckendorf gaining full control of himself, he went back to camp, encountered his father and journeyed again to find Silena. With this chapter, it will conclude how will their relationship go.

* * *

CHP14. NEVER DID GIVE.

Is it her? I blinked hard, hoping she is real. Then, I realized she is. We are at an inn. This must've been their temporary place of settlement. It's all wood like a small cabin room, not really shabby.

I coughed, because I can't say anything well. Others are inside the room, Katie with Travis and Annabeth. Travis looked like a prank has back fired him. His hair was messy and his shirt looks like it was attack by a group of prank-victim Aphrodite girls. While Annabeth got a few scratches, but looked totally fine. Katie, on the other hand, got a heavily bandaged arm and some scratches.

"Are you okay?" Katie held out a bowl of steaming water to Silena.

"I think so," I said.

"Come on, guys," Annabeth ordered. She led Travis and Katie outside, leaving me with Silena.

Once they were out, Silena began giving me medical attention: placing warm damp towel on my forehead, feeding me and such. Seeing her caring for made me felt guilty at the same time made for Vanne.

"Silena," I said, but even saying her name felt like steel. I tried to sit up, but she stopped me.

"No," she warned. I obeyed and stayed on the bed, laying.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What for?" She asked, sitting at the side of the bed. Honestly, I am very impressed with Silena's reaction. I thought she would bring a heavy grudge on me for breaking her heart. But, she handled herself well. I told her about Vanne, the possession, charm-speaking, Gaea's forces, me finding her and me collapsing a dozen times.

"Oh my gods," she gasped. Silena story told about Annabeth saying the similar things. Only mine is more detailed and easier comprehended. "Annabeth was right."

"She is," I confirmed. "I love you, Silena," I sobbed. "I don't want to leave you." Everything we have done together: the colchis bulls, the scorpion, the battle in the labyrinth, the bronze dragon, fun moments in the camp, and the second Titan War. And, the reason I survived the explosion me and Percy made at the Princess Andromeda ship is because I wanted to see Silena again. Her sweet smile, sky blue eyes, fun nature, warm heart I want to see and feel it again. The way her black hair falls down to her shoulders and playing across her face when the wind was strong. Oh Hephaestus, I am so in love with her. Every moment with her, I might forget some, but I love being with her.

"Charlie," she said, trying to hinder the tears dropping. "I thought I have truly lost you," she said as she held my hand tighter. I haven't notice that my hand was holding hers. "Mom was right."

"_Among all Aphrodite children…I find you the most different"_

I struggled to sit. Silena was commanding me to lay down, but I refused to, so she helped me instead.

"I told you it hurts," she giggled. I laughed too. It's my fault anyway why I put myself in such pain.

Then, I noticed something on Silena's neck that made me smile even more. "Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"_Look, I made you this." I opened my palms and it relieved a necklace with a dove as a pendant. I made this necklace for a sweet and loving girl. I was hoping she will also love me forever as I have vowed myself to. "I don't exactly know what you want as a pendant but since you are Aphrodite's daughter, why not her symbol?"_

"You wore it," I said, examining the necklace.

"I haven't given up on you," she said sincerely. I could see the sparkle in her eyes. "I never did. Well, I thought, but I somewhat knew something was wrong. But that doesn't matter."

_"You see, Silena, me being Hephaestus's child and you being Aphrodite's child...don't you think it's weird for us to fall for each other?"_

_"I don't find it weird at all," she said, smiling, and I held her hand as our eyes meet._

"For now, it matters. There will be an incoming war," I said massaging my thumb against her hand.

"It can wait," she said, pouting. "Can't it?"

"I really don't know," I said, "but at least we're together." I smiled at her, leaning closer. "I love you, Silena. Me too. I haven't given up. I won't give up on you," I said, kissing her. Obviously, she kissed me back.

We were in a middle of a good reunion when Travis kicked the door open. We pulled away when Travis made a face at us. He was supposed to be in a warning mode, but when he saw us he was all 'OKAY?'

"Travis!" Katie shouted like she was from far in the hallway. "Get them out of there!"

"What happened?" Silena stood up. I shortly and slowly followed.

"Demigods. Seven of them. And two wolves." He said, putting my arm around him and started moving me to the window. "We need to bail. Katie and Annabeth are doing a diversion."

"Let me help," I said, preparing my lighter.

"You can't. We need to save our supplies," Travis ordered. That was the first time I felt he was in authority. Silena made her way out of the window, and starting going down the ladder, provided by the building. The ladder was thick, good for me to hold on. When it was my turn to start climbing down I heard hurried footsteps. Travis turned to our visitor and I heard him cursed.

"Here they are!" Shouted the enemy.

"Go out with Silena. I promise we will meet you by the park. Stay hidden," he quickly whispered to me.

Before I could get my view away from him, Travis drew his sword and started fighting his enemies. They just sacrifice themselves for us. Why not let us fight the enemy? Are we important?

"Charlie! Hurry!" Silena reached out her hand. I was half way down the ground someone was starting to climb down.

"Catch him at all cost!" A guy shouted from the window. Must be roman because of the armor, it was gold.

"Come here greek," he taunted. I let go of the grip and landed on my feet, but I was immediately brought down to my knees. The pain shoot up straight to my head. Silena hurriedly came to my side to help me up. Before getting away, she blew some pink powder that made the enemy collapsed to the ground, not moving. I also heard a scream from our room.

"No one hurts Travis, but me!" And I saw glimpses of thorny vines spreading out of the room and the building. Okay, Travis and Katie are fine, but how about Annabeth? She couldn't die now. Assuming we find Percy, he'll be dead if she is.

We were on the move when a wolf was blocking our way. I prepared my lighter while Silena was getting ready of her sword. "I guess this is it, my love," I sadly said.

"I don't think so," she said grimly. "Distract it for me, Charlie, okay?" Before she could move, she gave me a kiss.

"Hey, doggy!" I called. I caught it's attention and snarled at me. "I love you too," I said in a unsure tone. The wolf pounced to me, but before it could land a paw on me it fell to the ground side ways. The wolf covered my view of Silena, who just killed an athletic wolf. She was breathing hard, because killing isn't what she wanted anyway. She feels traumatized with it.

"Come on," she said, helping my limp through the way. "We got orders."

When we were 10 meters away from the building, two demigod stopped us with swords forming an 'X'.

"Halt," the girl said, and stupidly we did. "Surrender or die," she said with a straight face. She did a good job in intimidating us.

"Why do even need us?" Silena asked.

"Vanne knows how to deal with both of you," the boy said. "Now,"

The boy was suppose to say more, but he got knocked down to the floor by some force. The girl was stunned as we are. "What did you do?!" She snarled, moving closer, drawing her sword that wasn't celestial bronze.

"I do not know!" Me and Silena said at the same time. And with that the girl was knock down as well. And we saw a figure slowly fading in our view, wearing an orange shirt, removing a hat.

"Annabeth!" Silena hugged her.

"I'm okay," she said, gesturing her to help me. "Let's get you safe, Beckendorf," she said, putting my arms around them, and they help me limp to the park.

"Where are they?"

"Getting the chariot. They'll meet us there in a few minutes," Annabeth said, starting to sweat. It was a good thing that they were okay. When we arrived at the park, Travis and Katie were already there. In no time, we were taking off.

In the whole trip, I kept my fingers intertwined with Silena's. Ensuring she won't go anywhere. Constantly, Annabeth and Travis exchange manning the chariot. I even volunteered in taking the wheel (if it has one) twice. I also noticed that Travis and Katie kept on looking at each other, but not saying anything. Silena told me that they liked each other. To me, it was obvious. Katie saved Travis. Currently, Annabeth was sleeping. I recently gave the reins to Travis and getting ready for a short nap. I couldn't shake the thought about Vanne, the coming war and chaos. It could be connected with the big prophecy. I did hope not yet.

"Charlie, what if I die?" Silena whispered, clearly worried with the current situation. This question was more difficult to answer than a calculus test.

"Then I would be excited when I die. I wanted to spend my whole life with you anyway," I said, kissing her forehead. She smiled and place her forehead on my shoulder.

* * *

Ta-da! I hope you like it. Is it a cliff-hanger? Sorry if you find it as it is, but I can't continue the story more. Ahahahah. Well, review please. I would highly appreciate that and thank you for the support dear fanfic reader. Thank you so so so much!

~Lakrahe


End file.
